Mana Khemia: Alchemist of AlRevis Akuma Within
by Badass Overlord
Summary: Naruto landed closed by where Vayne live. Got to go to academy again shit! New adventure, new places to see, who get prank. NarutoxNikkixAnna
1. Prologue

**Mana Khemia: Alchemist of Al-Revis**

"normal talk"

_'Normal thoughts'_

_(supher talk)_

**"Kyuubi/Summon/Mana speak"**

**'**_**Bijuu/Summon/Mana thoughts'**_

"**Skills & Techniques used"**

**Naruto harem **

**NarutoxAnnaxNikki**

**Prologue**

***Insert Mana Khemia OST – Dreams of the Black cat***

Prologue

"Who are you?"

"Do you mean my name?  
It's Sulpher."

"Sulpher…  
Are you alone too?"

"Yes…Just like you."

"I see…  
Can I stay with you?"

"…Sure  
That's not a bad idea"

"Thank you  
Um I'm…"

"Vayne…  
That's what he called you"

"Vayne… is my name."

Suddenly the sky start to flash rapidly and make people temporally blind as the ground start to rumble make Vayne fell to his butt on the dirt as for Sulpher he started to be cautious, bird start flying off into the distance as the animal started to move away from the area then suddenly it stop. Then a few second later thunder and lightning started to clash each other making a purple light dancing around the heaven in the skies. the cloud was as black as a dark hole even though it suppose to be noon. then a dark twister touchdown not so far away from here, then they heard an explosion much like how a meteoroid hit the moon but instead the moon it was earth in the distance.

"Sulpher... what just happen, I mean what was that phenomena?

"Meow" ( I don't know Vayne but we better look into this) and with that the cat rush of part of the mountain.

" Ok right behind you Sulpher" as he started chasing the black cat with a white tip at the end of his tail.

When they got there part of the mountain was burnt off the surrounding area where tree were used to be is know a wasteland some of the less damage area where crook and some were destroy to pieces. In the middle of the wasteland were a large crater (AN: imagine like in dragon ball z where Vegeta and his partner landed on earth in his ball) there stood a young handsome long silver hair teen, with a wolf's ears top of his head and a long wolf's tail.

The silver teenager stood there for a good couple of seconds before he collapse to his knee and fainted to welcome to uncontinuous.

Vayne just stood there dumbfounded as he step closer he notice that there was a ton of blood underneath him. He panic (AN: He's was just born and he already see blood) the only thing he can do was...

"SULPHER HELP ME SAVE HIM!"

The black cat ran to Vayne side and look at the boy and his wound was bleeding but he notice something else some of his wound started to steam slowly closing up his wound. His clothing were rip to shredded to pieces and his black cargo pant were rip but still manageable around his arms were batter black chain cover his whole arm in his hand was a dark whirlpool design and his sword's guard was angel's wing in the left and a demon's wing in the right and a bloody red hilt. On his left was what seems to be a pouch with some type of items in it. He had a huge scroll which lay a few feet away from him.

" Meow, meow, meow" (I know this area I will be back in a few with some healing herb, stay here till I get back) and with that Sulpher rush off through the woods to get the medical herb.

"Sulpher please hurry we can't let him die.. I wish for him to live!" he yelled

"... Is that your wish?" said the mysterious voice

"…My wish?" Not knowing if he should trust the voice.

"Do you or do you not want to save this boy…?" replied the mysterious voice

"Yes I want to save him" Vayne said determine to save one life.

"Then wish for it!" said the mysterious voice.

"I wish to save him" said Vayne

"As your command, your wish shall be granted!"

The silver teenager glow meaning the wish work.

*Chuckles*... Hmm will this is interesting, it seem even before I start healing him, he was already healing by himself, I just healed what wasn't healed already." said the mysterious voice.

"Who.. who.. are you?"

"in due time you will know, for know, who I am.. is not important right, right know you have to do is forget, until we meet again."

With that said Vayne felt his mind go blank for a few minute and then he came to. He look around confuse while he hold his head as something happen but he ignore it as something worry about he look at the uncontinous guy. The figure was highly dangerously wounded a sec ago now he was laying there completely healed minus his clothes. Before he could comprehend what just happen, there was a rustle of leaves, Vayne turn to the source ready himself with a stick he found close to him he was about to throw the stick when Sulpher came out with a mouthful of herbs

"meow" (Vayne I'm back with the.. What the heck he's already heal?)

"Sulpher I can't understand you if you have the herb in your mouth."

Sulfer came to Vayne feet and drop the herb then surprising Vayne, Sulpher jump to his shoulder bring his right paw in front of him suddenly claw appear in his paw and scratch across Vayne face and jump down as he watch him cry in pain satisfying what he done.

"meow, meow" ( don't get smarty on me, I want answer and I want it know)

" I don't know, I can't remember one second he was bleeding out and the next he completely healed, I think."

"..." Sulpher thinks to himself wondering it has to do with him before saying "meow, meow" ( anyway let get back to the house where it's safe." Vayne just nodded and tried to pick him up the teen but he was to heavy to carry so in the end he had to drag him back to the cabin and went back for the huge scroll.

A day later we found our silver hair friend started to awaken from his slumber he sit up straight and look around cautious from experience from childhood memories and the recent war, he found his stuff in the corner he heard footsteps coming from the front porch as he turn around and found a young boy standing there, the young boy blink twice because he was surprise that he awaken.

"Um... hi, how are you felling?"

"... I am doing fine thank you for asking." _"I think I can trust this kid since he went all his way to heal me."_

_"_what your name?"

"It's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, nice to meet you..."

"Vayne..."

"meow, meow" (Aurelius, and my name is Sulpher)

"Vayne.. Aurelius"

**Chapter I Al-Revis Academy **

Time skip 3 years later

Two figures walks up to a building that must be the entrance to the academy.  
"Here we are. This must be Al-Revis Academy" Vayne said as the morning sun shined on him showing his figure. Vayne a shy and light personality that gets him involved into trouble situations. A sixteen year old teen had white short hair and blue eyes that wore a long blue sleeve tunic that had a white stripped with a open neck and wide sleeves. His pants was grey slacks with white stripes on them.

"*whistles* Man this school is almost as big as Konoha!" The figure next him to him said.

"Do you always have to be so energetic when we go to new places?" Vayne signs.

"Hey, I don't see you go anywhere, the first time we met was in the woods and you don't go out much so why aren't you energetic, like an old friend told me once where's your power of youth? Oh I know because you are anti sociable with other except for Sulpher and me." The figure was the 15 years old teen that was severely injured when he was found by Vayne. Know he's 18 (AN" will actually he's 19 but you will know why it hidden later in the story), the the cerulean-slitted eye teen also wore the school uniform except with some modifications. He had the long blue tunic sleeve and a hood ( AN" like Assassin creed or Prototype) under his long sliver hair and dark orange stripes and the back has the leaf village sign. He still wore the same cargo pants but match the color with his uniform, he wore dark red fingerless glove and vlack stell boots, and his sword was strapped to his waist (AN: Like how star ocean till in the end of time, how Fayt Leingod straps his sword) and his huge scroll was sealed so he doesn't have to carry the luggage.

"It's because of that I don't want to get into troublesome situations Naruto." Vayne turns around and look back at the teen named Naruto.

" Well at least it's fun and for a ceond there you reminded me of my old friend Shikamaru." Naruto rubs his back sheepishly as the wind blows on his hair as the girl around them have blood coming out of their nose as they where walking towards school.

"Anyway where do we go from here Vayne and who said you can get a free ride on my head Sulpher. I not a horse you know" Naruto says as he looks up to see a black cat with a white fur tip on his tail. Sulpher just yawns and looks down at Naruto face and said "I was tired from the walk and decided to take a nap and your happens to be the best cushion in the area." Then jump down from his head.

"Fine, but the payment will be helping me to prank some people here in this school."

"meow!" (Deal)

Some where in the school lounge, the principle and the vice principle turn pale and all of the other teacher shiver and they all thought one thing _"I feel the disturbance in the force."_

_Anyway back to the double silver hair._

_"Luckily Sulpher is not bad as that dam demon tora!"_

"we have to get to the opening ceremony Professor Zeppel told us 'bout." Vayne said nervously while looking around to make sure that people not looking at them.

" You talking about the old man who visted us?" Naruto repied

Flash back: A few months ago

The mountain forest was fill well luscious bush and trees. You can hear the sound of animals and birds throughout the forest. One lone man was walking through the forest passes by a waterfall with a river. Stops for a second and looks around as if he was looking for something or someone.

_Its' got to be around here somewhere_" he says to himself before continuing onward.

Deep in the quiet forest stood a house where two boys and a black cat lived. The boys had no relatives The cat and the other boy was his only friends and closest thing to family he had. The trio had lived quietly together.

In a clearing near-by, Vayne was sitting next to Sulpher petting his back while Naruto was in the tree listening to the forest while playing leaf flute. Ever since he came to this world, he been more relaxed and in tune with nature better than Konoha and it elements since he fuse jyuubi, when he do intense training himself he felf more calmer and less angry deep in his big hearts.

But their quiet life ended with a sudden bist from an outsider.

Both Naruto and Sulpher was aware of someone presence was nearby. Sure some of the creatures who lives in the forest are nearby but they knew better not to just waltz up to the house. Naruto grab a pine tree and grab a hand full of the pointy leaf and he grab the sharpest and throw three of them at the bush just when a man with blonde came out of the bushes wearing what look like a uniform of some kind.

" Oh, I finally fou... *stab* the man look down and saw a pine needle sticking out of his crotch, then he scream like a bitch when pain got to him. The scream could hear all the way to Al-Revis Academy, and subconsciousness all the male heard went and protect their jewel.

"Oh sorry about that I thought it was some neighborhood criminal." As Naruto rub his head with a grin in his face while Sulpher laugh as he roll around the ground, as for Vayne and the mystery man sweatdrop for his excuse.

Vayne stood up and went to stand with sulpher.

"Like I said, I finally found you. Can we talk for a minute?" the man ask with a squeakily voice from pain.

"Wh – Who are you?" Vayne ask being weary of the man in front of him.

Sulpher walks in front of Vayne ready if something was to happen while Naruto leaps from the tree and lands by the side of Vayne startling the stranger.

"Is this your Mana?" Looking from Sulpher to Naruto.

"Mana? Sulpher and Naruto are my friends" Vayne replied confused.

"_Mana that what Jyuubi must've been talking 'bout."_Naruto thought while putting a hand on his stomach subconsciously.

"My apologies… Please don't stare at me with those terrified eyes." the man said.

Sulpher stares at the man a little longer _**"…"**_ then walks back to the side of Vayne and sits deeming the man not a threat. Naruto puts a hand on Vayne shoulder trying to give his brother-like friend some comfort. He then looks at the man and says "Oi, what you here for old man?"

The man look stunned "Old man! I'm only 30 I'm still young."

Naruto rolls his eyes "That's what you think."

The man shakes his head "Um… do you two…I mean you three live here alone?"

Vayne looks down "…When we go into town everyone is frightened" Naruto then says "Probably because of me and how I look"

The man nods "I would assume so. People around here probably have no knowledge of alchemy. Your powers may seem inexplicable to them"

Vayne looks confused "Al-che-my…?" Naruto look at the man and also says "Alchemy?"

"Oh you don't know 'bout alchemy either?" the man says

"This house you living in used to belong to a very famous alchemist…Not too long ago…"

"Really?" Vayne ask and looks back at the house behind them. Sulpher looks up to Vayne and said " meow, meow. (Yes. He locked himself away. No one really like him, either.)""I see."

"Do you know anything 'about this place?" the man ask.

"I can't remember much. Only vague images. I only remember when I met Sulpher and then met Naruto." Vayne replied while both Sulpher and Naruto nod their heads.

"Hmm, I see. No wonder finding you was so difficult." The figure says

Naruto and Sulpher narrowed their eyes and Sulpher meows "What is he doing here, anyway?" Naruto then says "That's what I like to know too." The man looks at Naruto confused at his comment. Vayne looks down at Sulpher then at Naruto and turns to the man saying "Um, why are you here?  
…that's what Sulpher want to know."

The man nods at being enlightened for what the cat said. But wonders how the other boy knows what the cat said too. _"Something is special 'about both of them"_ the man thought and the area was quiet except the noises from the forest. The man relies that he was asked a question. "Hmm? Oh my, excuse me. I completely forgot. My name is Zeppel Kriever. I'm an instructor at the Al-Revis Academy."

Both Vayne and Naruto says "Al-Revis…Academy?"

"Yes, it's a school from all over the world…You see…I came here today to invite you and your friend to the academy!" Zeppel say. "…Me & Naruto" Vayne said and then Naruto groan saying "Ugh please not school again. Kami why do you have to do this to me again why!" and with that Naruto falls onto his knee crying in anime tears with a dark cloud rain on top of him while sulpher sweat drops at his antics

End of flashback

"At least he was nice enough to give the school uniforms instead of paying for it." Naruto said cheerfully while they walk onto the campus.

"Yea but why did you have to modify it?' Vayne asked.

"Easy I like standing out from people." Naruto said as if it was the most easiest question in the world while walking with his head behind his head.

As Vayne keep walking forward, Naruto stood in front of the entrance arc of Al-revis academy. Looking around the area he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, standing at the entrance of the arc was a senior student council member from what he could tell by the red arm band. Students from all age have and classes and races from human to beastman from what Zeppel told him.

'Watch out!"

Turning around quickly with a confused look on his face only to feel someone crash him forcing the both of them to the ground.

"Ouch" Naruto softly muttered" what crashed into me?" he asked himself as he slowly started to open his eyes hoping to see who had crashed, looking up he noticed blue fabric of clothing , spotting something out of the corner of his eye he looks over at it seeing a thick tan and white cat tail. Looking to the side he sees a pair of thin but powerful legs only to blush deeply as he looked up at crimson colored panties with black lace on them.

"Ouchy. What did I run in to?" the girl asks herself" it felt like a brick wall"

"Um, Excuse me" naruto called out from bellow her" can you please get off me"

"Meow?" he felt her shift a bit "EEEP!"

Jumping off of him faster then what she thought she could she couldn't help but blush at the thought of someone she just crashed into was able to see her panties, looking into his eyes after he stood up and dusted off" I'm so sorry" as she looked down in embarrassment while griping her skirt him tightly.

Smiling softly at her reaction he softly pats her shoulder lightly" it's ok I'm the one at fault here." he tells her with a blush still on his cheeks." I shouldn't have just been standing around day dreaming ha-ha"

Relaxing just a bit at his words she slowly looks him in the eyes" names Nikki and as you've seen I'm a member of the beastman race." She tells him as she waged her tail at him and chuckles

nodding his head" that would explain the tail and ears" he said causing her to blush agine at the mentioning of her tail "names Naruto uzumaki namikaze but just call me naruto."

"Wait you don't hate beastmen do you? Nikki asked him fearfully with her ears down and tail sagging

"No I don't Nikki, to be honest I didn't even know what a beastman was until a teacher from this school showed up and invited me and my friend here.

"Really?"

"Yes really." He tells her as he softly pets her behind her ear" and even if I did know of beastmen before I wouldn't hate them."

Blushing softly from his on her ear" Thank you." Purring softly from feeling his gentle rubbing." Oh right there" she tells him ask her tail starts wagging

Laughing lightly at her reaction" your just like a kitten right now isn't you ha-ha" he commented only to have to duck from one of her claws as she swiped at him

Glaring up at him as she calmed down a bit "Not funny! My ears and tail are really sensitive. "

"You two better hurry to the orientation or you will be late." the student council member called over to Nikki and naruto while watching other students run by them.

"Nikki go ahead I had to do something else before I go."

She look at him and blush slightly, but of course Naruto is obvious about love so he ignored it.

After she left he went to the woods and look around the surrounding area to make sure anyone is watching, he did his famous **"Shadow Clone Jutsu"** *Poof* there stood three Naruto and he order them to henshin so they won't be the original and order them to go to the library and read all they have by the end of tomorrow if they don't he threaten they won't get ramen for the whole month. There eye went like the dish plate and henshin one naruto clone henshin to a wind mana, the second naruto henshin to Naruko and finally the last clone henshin to one of the male he passed by, and left as their life depends on it.

After that Naruto left the woods and sniff the air and smile "

"Now shall I go to the cafeteria for ramen!" and with that said he runs off to the direction of food.

Vayne signs and wait for his blonde companion all of suddenly he saw Naruto running of somewhere and C yell while chasing Naruto 'Naruto we suppose to head to the ceremony!" while Sulpher chases after Vayne thinking " meow"(Its gonna be a long three years). Then a rat passed in front of him (ooh a rat) and he change direction.


	2. The Flay's cave?

**Chapter II Alchemy, Classes, and Flay's Cave?**

"Let me go dammit the ramen was right there! How can you take me away from goddess of all food.!" A voice was shouted into the air.

The spectators turn toward the noise in the hallways. Student was whispering as the white hair teen of the group was dragging another teen except he was also silver who was trying to break out of his grasp while a cat walk in-step with them. Some guy was laughing on his behalf and the girls giggle at their antics.

"Because we have to go to the open ceremony and plus it wasn't even open yet." Vayne said as he almost lost grip of his friend/brother-like figure.

"That is a big lie with a capital L. One, they had the doors open. Two, they was cooking, by the way it smelt good. And three, the special was Spicy Chicken. Ramen! So let me go I'm having ramen for going without ramen for three years."

"meow" (Oh for crying out loud, will you stop! You can go without ramen for at least two more hours. Then you can eat all the ramen you want) Sulpher hisses at them bickering.

"Fine but it's gonna be Vayne paying for our meals." Naruto as he stands up and dust himself off.

"Why I got to pay for it?" Vayne looks at Naruto.

"Because you the finances person in this group. And I don't think Sulpher can hold the money." Naruto said

"It also helps that I don't have pant" Sulpher added.

"Oh yea, I forgot 'bout you and buying stuff the last time" Vayne said nodding his head.

"Ok one time, one time! How was I suppose to know spicy food goes right through you. And I thought you let that go already I said sorry."

"I did, its' just that today special brought it back into the light. And what with the face mask" Vayne ask he sees some of the girls pointing at Naruto with his silver undershirt face mask covering it lower half of his face.

"Don't blame the ramen for your colon weakness to spiciness. And my old sensei had one and I thought it be cool to try it out. I'm gonna see if I try to see if people try to look under my mask. " Naruto replies.

Sulpher sign as the duo that kept talking back (this really gonna be a long 3 years).

(AN: Short chapter, I know but I want your opinion should I continue?)


	3. Holy shit this is long ch

The trio stood in the back with other students finished filing into the room. The room was decorated for the ceremony. Red tarps was streaming down from the ceiling with the golden school insignia on them. A red carpet was laded out on the floor with the student standing on top of them. To Naruto, it remind him of the books he used to read when he was a kid. To him it look like he was on a castle made for knights in the Middle Ages. He see humans and some beastman within the crowd. That race had me quite curiously. They was consider physically stronger than humans but not mentally. But there's only one way to find out when the time comes. Teachers who were on the sidelines watching the students they would be teaching for the next three years. Everyone then look towards the front where two people came up onto the stage. At the podium was a middle age woman with black color eyes and long dark blue hair tie into a bun with red silk. She wore a long gown that reaches to her feet with the school designs a color and black shoes. To the right of her was an old man with white hair under a grey hat. He wore a long green tunic with at each arm sleeve and white scarf around his neck. He wore white khakis and brown shoes.

The lady at the podium began "Welcome to Al-Revis. Home to learning all about alchemy. My name is Ernentraud Karnap and I'm the Vice-Principal at this academy. We glad to see so many students this year. Before we begin I like to present your school principal so please rise for Bernard Tieck."

Everyone in the room roused up and clapped for the principal as he made his way to the podium. Old man look around and said "Well thank you, I also like to thank you for coming here today. It gives me great happiness to see such young new faces. Back in my day…." He continue on.

"Well I'm going to sleep, wake me up when its' over Vayne. And Sulpher I let you sleep on my hair if you owe me a favor." Naruto said. Sulpher looks up "….deal but nothing to serious." Naruto nodded as Sulpher jump on his head.

A few girls who was looking their way thought it was cute as both teen and cat fell asleep. Vayne look at the duo and blink a few times before shaking his head and turn back to the ceremony.

*** Time skips 1 - 3 hours later***

Vayne nudges Naruto awake as the principal was getting ready to finished but the result was punch in the face. He look at Vayne as he was holding his puff cheek "hehehehe sorry about that so is the old man finish his long overdue speech?" As he rub any grain left in his eye.

Vayne was zoning out thinking 'bout when a girl in green hair walks up to saying "Hey you're in the way. Move it." Vayne gets startles and moves out the way "Oh, uh….sorry." the girl starts to walk by him but was stopped by Naruto. "How 'bout be nicer next time instead of being rude to someone zoning out." She looks at him and blushes then walks around him. Naruto growls at her making her jump yelping and runs out the room. They look at the door where she went out of. Sulpher voices his opinion "What a bitch…" Naruto agrees "Yea you said it." Vayne looks at them then down and replied "Yeah, but we were kind of standing in her way…" "Hahaha. Cheer up, my boy" "What!" both Vayne and Naruto said.

The trio turns towards a familiar blonde man. "Well, hello and welcome. Its' been about a month now haven't it. The man said. "Oh…it's nice to see you again, Mister…." Vayne was saying but Naruto finished for him "I think his name was old man Pepper." As he smack his fist into his hand. Zeppel face plants into the ground and gets up. "No its Professor Zeppel and I be your two homeroom teacher. So you must show your respect by calling me Professor Zeppel." "Oh, ok. I'm sorry…" "Nope I never give out free respect, it got to be earn" "So you want detention the beginning of the year?" "I was kidding. Now, lets' go to class. Do you… now where it is? Zeppel asked. Both Naruto and Vayne sheepish rub the back of their head. "We have no idea…" Zeppel nods "Then we'll go together. Don't want to get lost on your first day now." Naruto says "Well technically we did get lost but it was for something else." Vayne nudges Naruto and looks at Zeppel "Ok we follow after you." And the three men walk out the room. "….." Sulpher thinks to himself and then follows after them.

- The bells rings in the background as they all walk to homeroom classes.-

Students gather in the seats around the whole room and was talking with one another. Girls was giggling and guys was laughing at what happen at the ceremony. Not wanting to draw attention to themselves Vayne and Naruto decides to sit in the back of classroom.

Zeppel walks into the class and calls to everyone attention. Once they quiet down Zeppel continued. "My name is Zeppel Kriever, your homeroom teacher. It's nice to meet you all." "Nice to meet you to!" All the students in the class said at the same time. "It can be difficult at times. So please come talk to me if you need help." He said. "If I'm not too busy. I'll be happy to discuss anything with you. Now I'm sure you're all tired, so today's intro will be quick and simple. I'm happy to be your teacher and hope we get along. As you know this is an alchemy school. I hope you guys find a workshop to do your projects in. Now that's it for today! Classes start tomorrow, so don't be late" Zeppel eye smiles and leaves the classroom after dismissing them.

A few students left after him while some was still in the class chatting away. " It so nice to sit in the back" One said while another said "I'm so glad our teacher seems so nice." "Yeah…But he seems kind of unreliable" Naruto was leaning back against the chair with his foot on the desk listening to the conversations with his sensitive ears while playing with his tail. Its kind still new to him with his tail even though he had it for three years. It felt soft has it was melting in his hand and was shiny since he took good care of it. Vayne was looking down when Sulpher said "What's wrong? You look so down."Naruto turns and see a girl walking up to Vayne. Being curious, he decided to watch the scene.

The girl asked "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Vayne didn't notice the girl behind him and continues talking to Sulpher "Well, I was just thinking. I know Naruto will probably fit in. But will I be able to keep up with everyone else…"

Sulpher says "If you're already worried about it, your future's looking pretty dark."

"Well I mean…"

The girl behind still waiting says "Hello! Can you hear me?" Naruto chuckles at the scene that 'bout to come.

"You're the one who decided to come here in the first place… me and Naruto just followed" Sulpher meowed

"I'm sorry. I was just feeling a little faint at just all…"

The girl becomes annoyed waiting and yells "Helloooo?" "What!" Vayne get startle and jumps then turns around.

They see a girl in the schools uniform like his only with a dark purple –like skirt instead of pants. She has long pink hair with two hairclips on each side while the rest reaches down to her mid-rift of her back. She wore school colors knee socks up to her thigh.

"Ah, you finally noticed. Geez! It's not nice to ignore people." The girl said

'_Oh my god! Her hair is the same color as Sakura. And she almost sound like her too!'_ thought Naruto as he was wide eyed.

"S-sorry…" Vayne says.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, Sulpher…" Vayne says as Sulpher lets himself be know by meowing.

"Aww, how cute is he your Mana, He can't speak? How unusual."

"Really"

"Well, it's not like I've met a lot of Mana, either. This one's mine. She says and a ball of light appeared on the side of her. When the light clear show so a grey haired bird-like girl with red eyes 'bout half the height of the pink haired girl. She had feather-like hands and her legs had feathers around them. She also wore a grey shirt and skirt. "Hello, Jess. What's going on."

" I want to introduce you. Come on, say hello." The girl named Jess smiles.

The mana turns towards Naruto, Sulpher and Vayne saying "Oh, hi. Nice to meet you" She bows her head.

"Oh uh… Nice to meet you too." Vayne said nervously.

Naruto greeted with his wolf-like grin "Nice to see a beautiful woman here."

The mana blushes not use to receiving compliments for males and say "T-Thank you handsome."

"Okay, you can go home now." Jess says after the introduction.

"Wha-what? That's all the stage time I get? Wait a minute! Can't I talk to the hand…" the mana was protesting before she was set back. Jess turn towards them saying "See? She talks normally."

Vayne replies "Yeah…I guess you're right…"

"Oh, but I'm really glad. You were mumbling to yourself for awhile. I was worried for a sec the guy sitting next to me was…crazy." She giggles. I snickered at the comment she said as Vayne put a hand behind his head not sure how to respond to that.

"My name's Jessica. You can call me Jess. What about you and your friend?" She asked smiling.

Vayne blushes and stands up straight. "I'm Vayne. Vayne Aurelius."

Naruto snickers at his friend action and comments "Yes, nice move Mr. Formal. My name Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"Vayne and Fishcake, huh? Say, are you guys doing anything after this?" Jess said.

Naruto cry anime-tears. "Why? Even at this place they know what it means. Why don't know understand its maelstrom."

Vayne, Sulpher, and Jess chuckles and giggles at his antics. Jess then continues " Want to explore the campus together?" she ask excitedly. Vayne starts to stutter "Huh? You…and me?" Naruto hears this and grins evilly "Oh what's this Vayne, already trying to do a date with someone on the first day of school, and yet you didn't invite me in your tour?" *Sniffs* Sulpher he growing up so fast." Naruto jokes as he pulls out a tissue and blows his nose hard while Sulpher laughs. Vayne starts blubbering and Jess blushes. She then put a hand to her chest and says "Do you have plans" while looking sad if he says no. Vayne starts to panics "N-n-no, but…" before he hand was grabbed his hand "Great! C'mon, lets' go!" "Great now to the cafeteria!" and with that Naruto runs out the room. Jess giggle at his antic and turn to Vayne. Vayne groans 'Yes that's Naruto for you." And Jess and Vayne follows Naruto out onto the campus. Sulpher looks up to Vayne and says "Your first human friend. Good luck and starts to walk away. "Yea, you're right…I'll do my best." Vayne and thinks _'Isn't Naruto my first human friend since he did say he from another world'_. Sulpher looks up to Vayne and says "Your first human friend. Good luck and starts to walk away. "Yea, you're right…I'll do my best." Vayne and thinks _'Isn't Naruto my first human friend?"_

His thoughts was interrupted by Jess saying Vayne! Hurry up or we lose Naruto!" as he runs out the door to catch up.

Wow! There are a lot of people here." Jess said looking around. People was in this building chatting while was at the counter talking to an employee. In front of them was a board with some papers on them.

Naruto whines "why can't we go to the Cafeteria. I'm dying from an empty stomach."

Jess turns to Naruto "Because we said as soon as we done looking at a few building we head there for lunch." Naruto just sigh and thought "_this gonna take a while."_

Vayne looks around from all the books that were on the shelves "What are they all doing?" They was standing in the doorway that they didn't notice someone coming behind them, well except Naruto. He was a ninja after all. "You four! I suggest you don't stand there, You're blocking everyone's way from getting inside." The group turns around to see a man "Oh excuse m-, Oh, you're the principal!" Jess exclaimed.

The principal smiles "Hmm? You are…Vayne, Naruto, and Jess, I believe, I've heard rumors about you." The group looks at him and says "Rumors?"

'_Must be talking 'bout me and Vayne actions this morning'_ thought Naruto.

"Ah, Hahaha….More importantly, what is everyone doing here?" Jess says nervously. Naruto caught on to this and looks at Jess with a curious face. "They're looking for work, This is the student Affairs center, you see." The principal comment leading them inside the room.

"Work?" Vayne said

"As in doing odd-jobs?" Naruto also asked.

"That's right. They provide on-campus jobs, such as lawn-mowing and sweeping. It's a good chance for students to make a little spending money."

"So that's why there are so many people…" Vayne said calmly.

"This reminds me of D-Rank mission back where I used to live." Naruto comments as he took couple of paper from the wall.

"Oh you're familiar with this process?" Bernard asks.

"Yeah, they are really are similar." Naruto said looking intently at the papers.

That's good, well you should come by some time. Though, there may not be any jobs at first.

The trio nods their heads saying ok, though Naruto st"Well then, I will excuse myself. I still have a little work to do." And with that Bernard the principal walks out the building.

"We should get going, too." Jess said "Alright…hey Naruto what's the paper in your hand?"

"Oh nothing you're white little head should worry about." Naruto replies while stuffing the paper inside his shirt pocket. Then the group walks out of student affairs office.

The gang walks into a building what looks like a store. There were books on the shelves and scrolls on the tables. In the corners has some pots with the lids covered. Banners were on the wall welcoming this year new students.

"Is this…a shop?" Jess while looking around the room interested by the inventory.

"There's a lot of stuff. Hmm, where's the clerk. Must be somewhere." Vayne question.

"He who asks for something shall get what he asks for….sometimes" Naruto said. And true to his word the store clerk comes from the back. The clerk was a girl around there age. She wore the school uniform but showed the skin of her shoulders with a grey clerk vest. She had black hair in a bun style but on each side of her head. Covering each bun was a pink bonnet with a golden star on it.

"Ooh? A customer" the girl said.

"Ah, here she is!" Jess said smiling.

"Hi, my name is Leyfa and welcome to my shop. Where you looking for something we sure to have or find it. How may I help you?"

"Um, we're just looking around…." Vayne said still not used to meeting new people.

"And we didn't bring any money with us" Jess said sadly.

"Well, in a few days I've have a lot so I come back then." Naruto said looking interested in the ink and scrolls since he ran out years ago. Sure he keeps his other scrolls sealed but he ran out of ink to use. He then sees a few second yr. girls having a conversation "Whenever I go out, I make sure to bring a lot of medicine when I get hurt." The girl said. The other said "Really? I think having weapons and armor are more important." Naruto coughs getting the girls attention "If I suggest to both of you, why not try getting both. Sure weapons are important but if you hurt you won't be to fight. And yeah medicine is important but

"Ah penniless rascals…Just were looking huh? You freshmen?" Leyfa asked.

"Yep. We just had our orientation earlier today." Jess said cheerfully.

"I see….in other words, a valuable customer for the next three years." Leyfa comment.

"So, what kind of things do you sell here?" Vayne asked.

"Pretty much anything basic. As long as you bring money." Leyfa says.

"Ah…I'll remember that."

"Well then, we're gonna go now." Jess said...

"Alrighty then, Next time bring lotsa money. Okay?" Leyfa smiles as the group walks out. Almost out the store Naruto stop seeing a orb that look like…"Oh I'm so getting that." Naruto grins.

"Naruto come on, we can head to the cafeteria now." Jess said. And Naruto ran out the store happy as ever.

Jess was looking shocked at the amount while Vayne and Sulpher was already used to this behavior. When they first enter the shop Naruto went straight to the cook and handed him a paper. The cooked looked the paper for a second then at Naruto and just shrugged and told him to sit down. Next they find Naruto shoveling down the food the cook was bringing out to him as the bowls started to stack against one another. Without moving the mask.

"How in the name of humanity is he putting away all the food." Jess said wide eyed.

Naruto sneezes and spills hot soup all over his clothes. "Aww hot! Hot! That's freaking hot!" Vayne and Sulpher laughs at their friend/older brother/younger brother. That's until not started stripping off his clothes making them choke. The girls in the cafeteria was looking at the scene when he started to stripped blushing when they seen he chiseled 8 pack but they were more focus on his mask and wondering is he gonna take it off as his hand move to his face as the girls move closer and suddenly he change direction as he was almost took off his pants when Vayne and Sulpher stopped him making the teenage girls and a few adult teachers groan at being denied.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed his head "Sorry, was the spur of the moment." He then bites his finger and wipes it on his arm. Before anyone comment why he do that a new pair of clothes pop in front of him. The crowd especially the women looked at him and Naruto decided to tease them. He slowly starts to pull his pants down again as the girl leaned in to see more before he went up and smoke. When the smoke clear, it showed a fully dressed Naruto. "Sorry ladies that all for the show." Naruto smiles wolf-like while they groaned in disappointment.

Vayne shakes his head "Only Naruto would will have the guts to do that." While Sulpher meows in agreement. Naruto then went back to eating his food with the same enthusiasm. The cook brings another plate. "I hope you come more often when you bring money with the way you eating." The man smiles. Naruto stop eating and said "I will as long as the food taste this good old man." The cook nodded "Good but please try not to strip in front of my daughter." "By the way what are you and your daughter names?" Naruto asked. "Techu and Ayumi." The cook says ask his daughter blushes before bringing a plate to Naruto and rushing back to the kitchen. _'They remind me of old man Teuchi and Ayame back on home. Even their food tastes the same. May their souls rest in peace.'_ Naruto thinks before continuing his food.

"Hey Naruto I been meaning to ask you?" Jess asked.

"Hmm" he acknowledges while slurping some noodles.

"How do you get all this free food" Jess asked making Sulpher and Vayne also wonder.

"Well you see, I saw the ad I had wanted someone to try their new food they were testing out." Naruto replied.

"So you're took the job to eat free food and get paid for it." Vayne said as Naruto nodded. Then the cook comes rushes out worriedly. "Naruto I am so sorry."

Naruto raises a eyebrow in confusion "Sorry about wha…." And his stomach rumbles loudly startling a girl that was walking by. The group at Naruto strangely and the cook look at Naruto with regret.

"Naruto are out ok?" Jess ask as she was getting worried about her new friend.

"I don't feel so go….." Naruto and closed his eyes as his belly groaned louder.

"Maybe we should take him to the…." Vayne said but didn't finished.

Naruto stood up immediately and ran out the cafeteria screaming "Infirmary!"

The group and the cook looked at the door where the blonde once was. Jess turns to the cook and asks "What caused for that that to happen." "Well I took out some expired milk to throw away but I had a delivery some in. When I came back after signing for the stuff the milk was gone" "Woops" a voice said. They turned to the voice who was the daughter of the cook. "*sign* I see that what happened to the milk. You better go check out if your friend alright. And tell him his next meal is free on me." What's left of the group went to find the infirmary while a certain black cat snickered at his friend/younger brother misfortune.

Vayne, Sulpher, and Jess came into a office. It had the smell of medicine and disinfected products. There was book on the shelves and bottles on the table. A lady in her mid 20's with black eyes and long black hair that reaches down to her legs. She wore a long white lab coat and sleeves with a green cross on the cuff ends and a green button undershirt and collar. She also wore skin-tight red skirt and black shoes.

"I feel sorry for what ever happen to that handsome young men. Hmm? Do you need something?" the young woman ask the group that came in.

"Oh, excuse us. We should've knocked before coming in." Jess apologized.

"We were visiting places on campus and…" Vayne was saying before was interrupted by the nurse.

"This is the infirmary. Were you planning to be naughty with her?"

Vayne looked confused with the comment but Jess blushed.

"Naughty?" Vayne ask innocently.

Jess stutters "What do you mean, 'Naughty'?"

The nurse pouts and said "You two are no fun… There was a time when I was innocent too…" Vayne was like "?" while Jess

was beet red as a certain blue haired girl.

"Never mind. My name is Melanie. And if you're not hurt or sick, you should go home." Melanie said.

"Well we were looking for our friend. light silver hair, cerulean blues slitted eyes…." Jess was saying.

Naruto just came from the bathroom and look at Melanie and said "thanks for the medicine. It was a life saver."

"No problem just come visit every so often. Since they don't know what I mean, so what 'bout you." Melanie smiles.

" I have take you on that offer some other time. Now lets' head out shall we." As Naruto beckons them out the door with a stoic voice trying not to blush at her comment. Sure he likes teasing girls but even he can't go that far….well if it was someone close to him.

"Oh, sorry I forgot excuse us. We didn't mean to interrupt your work." Jess says.

"I don't mind. While you're at this school, you'll be coming here a lot." Melanie waves off her hand.

"…What do you mean? Vayne ask curiously.

"Hehe, You'll see soon enough." Melanie chuckles.

"Are classes really that dangerous?" Vayne said nervously.

"Only one way to find out" Naruto grins widely in excitement.

"*sign* I wish I didn't hear that…" Jess said sadly. And with that the group left.

"Ahh, I'm so tired walking so much." Jess said tiredly

"That what you get for taking us everywhere and not getting enough exercise. Though I did like the pool it felt refreshing." Naruto commented

"Are you saying I think you are?" Jess asks nicely with a hidden meaning behind them.

"I think…I should go back to the dorms soon." Vayne said backing off slowly from the duo with Sulpher.

"Will at least nothing bad happen yet, I mean it not like some gangster sempai gonna come here and cause trouble right? asked Naruto.

"Hey" said an unknown male voice.

"Never mind"

The group stopped what they was doing and turn towards the voice. The guy was red messy hair and have a permanent scowl. and his partner was a blond hair girl. She wore the school uniform only the color was green and she wore a grey vest over it with red trimmings. She wore a grey skirt with a while going around it at the end and brown thigh high knew socks.

"Are you Vayne Aurelius and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?"

Vayne says "That's right." while Naruto added "What's it to you?" Jess looks at both Naruto and Vayne says "Do you know him?" They both shake their heads no.

The girl says "Are you sure this is them? The blonde one looks good but the other one doesn't look too bright to me."

"Who cares? Their name matches. That's good enough for me."

"Hmph, whatever. Let's just take him already." The girl said

"Um… do you want something?" Vayne asked cautiously.

"Not that I mind you taking me anywhere my beautiful flower but where is it you taking us" Naruto commented and the girl blushes and the boy scowls.

"We supposed to take you back. Come on, hurry up." he said. As he made to move to grab them but pushes Jess out the way.

"Huh" Vayne says before he realize what's happen. Naruto frowns and grabs the offending hand and grips it hard making the boy yelp. Then another voice says "Stop right there!" Everyone turn to the voice and it was a older man 'bout a year older than Naruto. He had short red spiky hair and brown eyes. He wore no sleeve black and white shirt with a white neck vest over it and a cape that must've seen many battles.. He to Naruto only he had black bandages wrap around his arm, black finger-less gloves. He also wore grey khakis stuff into his long brown boots with reddish-brown trimmings.

"Flay! I don't have time to deal with you right now." Said the short tempered teen as he sees the newcomer.

"Don't get in our way. I want to go home already." The girl said.

"Aw you leaving already can't you take me with you?" Naruto says playfully to the girl making her blush.

"Then don't interfere with me. Hey, you three." The man in the cape named Flay said.

Jess comments "….Who? Us?"

Flay smiles. "Yes, you. I already got you booked."

Vayne gets confused "Booked? Like…"

"No way! We got here first! You can't do that!" the tempered teen said.

"Sure I can. We'll settle this like men. A test of strength, perhaps?" Flay asks.

Arrogantly the tempered teen agreed "Bring it on!"

The girl beside him out her elbow on her other hand and says "Give it up. I'm pretty sure you can't beat him." The boy said "With your help, there's no way he'll beat us two-on-one!"

The girl shakes her head "No way, I just had my nails done and I'm not ruining them." The guy getting frustrated says "You're such a…!" but was interrupted by her glare meaning pain.

"…And the conversation continues without us." Jess says watching the scene.

"Yea…What should we do?" Vayne rubs his arm.

"I don't know 'bout you guys but I want to watch someone get their ass kicked" Naruto saying happily with Sulpher agree with him.

Flay motions with his hand for the guy to attack "Hahaha, Come on and taste the power of Flay."

The boy was 'bout when he saw the time on his watch. "…Damn you! I get you next time but not right now!" And run offs with the girl slowly following him. But stops and winks and blow a kiss at Naruto making him blush. "They ran away without a fight? A wise choice, I must say." Flay says and walks up to the group. "Now that those losers are gone, come with me."

Jess not liking what's happening says "Umm..what's going on?"

"Those two were Tony and Renee. You could say they're the peons of evil."

"Evil…?" Vayne says.

"Peon…" Naruto snickers.

"You were almost kidnapped. Luckily I, The Flay, was here stop them." Flay eye-smiles.

"Though I wouldn't mind being kidnapped by the….OW! Dammit Sulpher!" Naruto was saying before he got bit by Sulpher.

"Y-yes, well…Thank you, very…much?" Vayne said not sure if he should've.

Jess feeling a little safer now says "So, where are we supposed to go?"

"Like most secrets lairs, I can't tell you until we get there. Now come on!"

Vayne turns towards the group "Should we…?"

"Let's give him a chance. It sounds kind of fun." Jess says eagerly as they start to follow Flay.

"Yea this could be interesting" Naruto said putting his hand back behind his head while walking.

The group followed Flay in a room that was a workshop. There were books stacked and a table with fruit on them. A few shelves with books and equipment on them. A notice board and a ladder leading up to a second floor with some couches on it. There was a pot that seems to be cooking something inside it already. When they were completely inside, there was another occupant there. The figure notices their presences walked over to Flay seeing he brung a group.

"Oh hey Flaya. Welcome back!" the person said.

"Ah, yes I have returned."

"Are these your new victims?" the person smiles.

"Not victims! Comrades!" Flay

"Sure whatever floats your boat" they said as Naruto chuckles at the comment.

Jess heads to the pot and looks around "Ooh… a workshop!" she exclaims.

"Wow" Vayne says while Naruto whistle..

"How nostalgic." says Sulpher to himself before walking to a little pillow on the ground and lays down on it taking a nap.

"Surprise! This is my workshop…I call it the Flay cave!" Flay says happily.

"But, it not a cave…" Jess says with a dead pan voice.

Flay is shocked "How dare you say that1 What do you know about secret lairs!"

"Well One: a cave has a rock like surface around it. Two: it would be dark unless a light source is coming from inside the cave. I can go on if you like." Naruto explained with the unknown girl snicker.

A voice by the door says "What all this commotion?" Everyone turns to the voice and it turns out to be the Vice-Principal as she walks further into the room.

Flay says "Ah, Madame Ernentraud. What a perfect time to infiltrate."

"Address me as Vice principal How many times must I tell you?" the V.P signs.

"I show my respect by calling you Madame." Flay replies. "Anyway, four recruits including me, Passing the minimum of four by 1. So is the problem solved?"

"Oh? But they're all Freshmen, I believe."

"Cute and handsome I might add my lady." Naruto says and kisses the V.P hand making her blush.

"That's right. Hopeful, fresh meat!" flays then says.

Naruto turns to him and signs "You just had to kill the charm with that moment."

The V.P gathers herself together and says "I..I..I worry about entrusting Freshmen to you. You put their futures at risk."

"Nonsense, There's no one better to learn from."

"…I can't not aloud this!" The V.P exclaimed.

"That's not what you promised" Flay getting angry.

"Should we maybe…stop them?" Vayne look as the two argue.

"I'm Jess. Are you a freshmen, too?" Jess introducing herself to the person who was inside the workshop when they got there.

"Yup I'm Nikki. He brought me cuz beastmen are rare around here." the now name figure named Nikki said. She had blonde hair that reaches the neck of her back with one strand pointing up on her head. She wore red headband, the stand women uniform except with no sleeves and a red love sleeved undershirt. On her cuffs she had to yellow collar like rings on her wrist. And her bushy tail was coming at her back tailbone.

"Your tail is so cute just like Naruto's. Can I touch it?" Jess said eagerly.

Nikki nods her head. "Of course. Just don't tickle me 'kay?"

"Yay! Thanks." Jess giggles.

"Um, uh. You three…" Vayne not sure how to say about their actions.

"Just don't say anything 'bout it for now. Just watch the show between these two." Naruto while trying to calm down points at Flay and the V.P.

"Then we will prove to you that we can do this!" Flay says with confidence.

"Fair enough. When you fail, you'll have to give up. You have two weeks to make me a **Nicro Cloth** by then." The V.P says calmly.

"A Nicro cloth huh? Fine by me. I'm going to hold you to this.!" Flay exclaims.

"If you fail, your permission to use this workshop will be revoked. Until then, it's yours. Keep it clean for your replacements."

"Don't worry 'bout it Madame I make sure that happens" Naruto bows and the V.P smiles before heading out to leave but stops.

"You're Vayne…hmm?"

"Yes, that's right…"

She looks at him for a second "…Hmph" and walks out the door.

Vayne just looks at the door "?"

"Hear that! We have been confronted with many challenges!." Flay says in a serious tone.

"It sounded more like you were the one picking the fight." Nikki said

"I agree with her on that point" Naruto said and Nikki turns toward and gets a wide eye look. Naruto sees this and says "What something on my face and whisker?" She walks towards him and inspect him by looking at him. Naruto not sure what she was doing "Um… Can I help you" he said nervously .

Nikki looks up "Hmm…Oh sorry it's kind of rare seeing a beastman but even rarer seeing a male one. But you kind of smell different."

"Oh so?" Naruto tilts his head making the girls scream 'kawaii'.

"Well…you seem to smell more…how should I say this…in-tuned to nature." Nikki smells him again.

"Uh…" Naruto wasn't sure how to respond.

"Uh…we are getting off topic." Vayne reminds them.

"Oh yea, it's not picking a fight when you're defending freedom!"

'_Wow remind me of guy when he talking 'bout youth'_ then Naruto could've sworn he heard the green beast himself.

"But, you heard the lady. I'll leave the **Nicro Cloth** synthesis to you.." shocking the group with that comment.

"What? but we not ready yet" Jess said with concern.

"I have other matters to deal with. Good luck!" And quickly runs out the room.

Vayne yells "Flay!" but he was already gone. "There he goes…"

"…What was that about? Jess question.

"I don't know but I have to thing just got complicated." Naruto said while everyone in the room agreed.

Nikki looks at the group and puts a hand on her side "So, umm…have you guys heard anything from him?" She asked.

Jess looks down "No we haven't"

"He just brought us here." Vayne says scratching his back.

"I see…oh well" Nikki said and her ears pressed flat against her head.

"Man he like Kakashi leaving everyone to their own devices." Naruto signs and everyone looked at him curiously.

"Who is this Kakashi?" The group asked.

He an old teacher of mines back at home that was too lazy to teach us." Naruto said. The group nodded though Nikki got more interested.

"Is he another beastman like us?" Nikki ask excitedly to know if another male of her kind was still out there.

"No sorry he wasn't a beastman. He is from the human race." Naruto said causing Nikki spirit to deflate again. Naruto seeing this continued "Don't worry about it for now. In due time things will happen by surprise so you never know what will come."

Nikki nodded and continued from what she was saying earlier. " At this school from what I heard, you can claim a communal workshop with 4 or more people. And Flaya had this workshop last year, but everyone else graduated. So now he's alone and was about to get kicked out."

"So that's why he chose us?" with Naruto, Jess and Vayne nodding to the logic. Sulpher was taking a nap though he had his ears up to listen to the conversation. How he does it, we will never know.

"I guess so. With me, that makes exactly 5 people." Nikki says with a pleased expression.

Jess looks worried and say "But now we only have 2 weeks to make a **Nicro Cloth**..."

"Without any help? But that just…" Vayne added to her bit.

"Hahaha. And Flaya ran off somewhere, too." Nikki laughed off their misfortune.

"It's not funny. I don't know anything about alchemy." Vayne said sadly.

"Come on guys don't get all down and stuff. Let's try to look on the bright side we have two weeks to learn about alchemy and make the cloth. So do are best , now does anyone at least have some experience with alchemy?" Naruto said making everyone look at him. "Even though I am great at it but it won't be team efforts so I can wait till everyone knows how to make them,"

Jess raises her hand slowly "I'm actually pretty good at it." She smiles.

The group looked at her surprised "Really?" Vayne asked.

Jess nods "Yep, I think we'll be okay. I mean, 2 weeks is a long time."

"But, will it really be that easy?" Vayne said not entirely sure. He felt an arm around his shoulder to see it was Naruto.

"Come on Vayne don't look on the negative parts of the 2 week, think positive. That be plenty of time to learn especially for me with the rate I learn stuff." Naruto said cheerfully. The girls nodded and thought it was nice how Naruto was supporting them.

"Well, it's not much use in thinking, so let's just go back today." Said Nikki.

"You're right. I'll just look up some stuff about **Nicro Cloth**." Jess said as she starts to head to the Library to look up on some of the ingredients for their challenge.

"Great if you find anything. Just meet us back here." Nikki said nodded and both Jess and Nikki left the room.

"How can they be so carefree?" Vayne asked incredulous at what just happen.

Sulpher gets up from his pillow and stretches. Then walks up to Vayne and says "You're thinking too much. You're at school. Just relax and have fun."

"Yea what Sulpher said. You got to relax and enjoy the time you have with other. Try to be like me and live life to the fullest and have fun." Naruto grinned.

'_Have fun huh?'_ Vayne said to himself.

"Well hello again student. I hope you enjoying your stay here at the academy. Now I will like to show you how the school systems works here." Professor Zeppel said as a projector turned on for the new years to watch as the light flashed onto a white screen.

"Now here we are, at Al-Revis Academy, you will have one course per week in your school life. At the end of the class week, there will be an assignment based on what you learn on the class." Zeppel stopped so the student could process what he just said for a moment then continued. "Depending on the result, you will be graded with an [A], [B], or [C] which will determine your units. You must obtain a certain number of Units per term to stay at this school. To be able to select your classes, it will be located at the Student Affairs Center. There you will select from the list of available classes you wish to take.

Professor Zeppel continued talking and to explain some rules and stuff while Jess whispered to Vayne and Naruto. "Oh, so I guess we do have assignments."

"Yeah, what should we do? We still have to make that **Nicro Cloth,**too." Vayne said thinking about the project they have to complete by two weeks.

"Don't worry about it Vayne. While we are in class I be working on the cloth also." Naruto said calming down Vayne but causing Jess and Vayne to get interested by what he meant.

"What do you mean by that? Won't you be with us in class also?"

"I will but I have other methods of getting things done." Naruto with Jess nodding.

"Ok…umm lets' get these assignments over with first. With you, me, Vayne and Nikki, we'll finished it in no time." Jess smiled.

"Hmm you say something… uh Ms. Philomele?"

"Oh…umm…I w-was" Jess was saying when she got caught talking but was saved by Naruto.

"Sorry 'bout that old man Pepple, I was asking her to explain more in-depth of what to expect in class."

"*sign* Naruto how many times you keep telling you it Zeppel. And as for the question, I can tell you more of it after class." Zeppel said and went back teaching the class.

"Thanks Naruto for saving me there." Jess smiled.

"Sure no problem but you owe me because I got another *sniff* lecture." Naruto cried anime tears while Jess bowed her head in an apologized manner. Vayne just shook his head and Sulpher snickered at the blonde misfortune.

"So what you guys want do before heading to get a class" Vayne asked the group when Nikki came to the group after her homeroom.

"I probably head to the cafeteria after I finish my morning training. Even since we came here, I haven't got the chance to get a good workout since." Naruto replied and Vayne nodded knowing about the blonde routine.

"I'm probably look up some new recipes to work on while looking at the cloth request." Jess said.

"I probably look around and explore the school some more." Nikki said.

"Well…ok I'm going to head out for a walk on the campus grounds. We meet up with Naruto in the cafeteria for breakfast after we done with our own activities ok." And the group nodded and went their separate ways.

Vayne and Sulpher have just got back from their walk around the campus and was 'bout to go into the school building when he sees Naruto coming in.

"I see you back from training" Vayne says and Naruto nods.

"Yea *gasp* man that was a good workout *gasp* I haven't had one *gasp* in a long time." Naruto pants.

"You ready to head on inside?" Vayne ask and Naruto nods. All three was 'bout to head inside when "Gaaahhhhh!" a voice was heard near-by.

"That voice…Flay?"

"I think so let's check it out" Deciding to see what happen they investigated.

Flay was crouch down with one knee touching the ground panting. He looks up at the being with determine eyes. The being was tall, black rock-like substance all over its body. The being Flay had just got done fighting was the mana of gold.

"*pants* *pants*…You're good.*pants* as always.*" Flay says.

The mana just shook his in annoyance. "So persistent…Give it up already."

"Only a fool would give up when told to do so!"

"Yea don't give up Flay; put a crater in his earth-like ass!" Naruto says hearing what Flay said

Ignoring Naruto, Vayne sees him injured "Hey! Flay, you're injured" he exclaimed.

Flay inspects himself seeing his body badly damaged. "Hmph, it's merely a scratch." he says as blood start to run down from his hair.

The mana of gold looks at the new comers especially the blonde. "Oh, so you're got an underling now, huh?"

"Whoa, I don't know where this come from but I'm no one underling." Naruto pouts.

"This means we've been at this for a year." Flay says since his last one graduated. "Come on be my Mana already" Flay complains.

"The mana only shakes his head. "You never learn…The result is so obvious."

"Urraahhh!" and Flay goes back to fighting the mana again with more vigor.

"…I think we should stay out of this. I guess Flay's trying hard behind the scene, too." Vayne scratches his head not sure what to do.

"Yeah, if we do we get a free fight to see without having to pay." Naruto says.

"…..Where did you get the popcorn from?" Vayne ask.

"Its' just holding me over until we head to the cafeteria unless you want to head there now?" Naruto question and Vayne nodding leaving Flay to finish his quest to get his mana.

***Cafeteria***

"Wow Jess so you're weren't lying 'bout how he eats more than our race." Nikki said wide-eyed as Naruto eat *cough excuse me* destroyed the free he was offered from the milk the other day. All of them met shortly to eat before heading to their class for the day. They were eating bacon, eggs and pancakes while talking.

"Yeah I wonder where all that food go to?" Jess wondered.

Naruto stop eating and said "If you must know, all my food I eat gets converted to energy because I train a lot causing me to get a big appetite." They nodded at his logic and continue eating. When they finished the put their trays by the trash bin and headed off to Student Affairs.

When they got there, a few students was still in line. So they waited a second. And decide to talk 'bout stuff.

"So Naruto where are you from?" Nikki asked getting Jess interested.

"Hmm…I'm from a small village called Konoha." Naruto said. Though he was half telling the truth he wasn't ready to tell everyone the truth 'bout his past just yet.

"Oh, I never heard of that place before. Where is it located?' Nikki ask more trying to get more information on her fellow beastman.

"Oh yea… it's a village that's far up in the mountains far away from here." Naruto lied and he hated every second of it. He never was a person to lie to his friends but this time was for reason.

Before she can ask any more questions. Naruto pointed out "Um… Hey look, we next in line! Don't want to crowd the line now do we?"

"But there's no one else behind…." Nikki began before was cut off by Naruto pushing her to the front desk as the rest of the group followed. The young woman at the desk was a beautiful woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. She had a red cap with a white bow tied around it. She had the school vest that was green and a red and black undershirt that showed off her shoulders.

"Hello my name is Arsha and welcome to the student affairs office. Is this your first time coming to the Student affair center?" She with her pretty voice that Naruto liked.

Vayne said "Um, yes. We wanted to enroll in a class…" Vayne said and Arsha nodded.

"Alright, I can help you select your course. Would you like an explanation on Courses?" She asked.

"The group look at each other before saying "Yes".

"Ok, now you can select classes to take by talking to me here at this office. I will give you a list of currently available classes. Classes with an "R" are required courses which you must take."

She pause and look at the group before blushing at Naruto smiling form and continued. "In the beginning of school here, most courses will be required ones, but as you progress throughout the school year, you will become able to select one of your choices from larger selection. Now pay attention, this is really important." She said catching the group at the last part.

"Now you really paying attention, once you enroll in a course, you cannot cancel it. If you do not get enough units in a term, extra courses become available the week after the term. But beware since they tend to be harder than the original course. But if you receive good grades and enough units, you get free time." She explained and the group nodded.

"Oh and I'll give you this." She handed each of them a necklace with angel wings on it. _**~The group as received Wings of Icarus~**_

"What is this, a necklace?" Nikki asked as she put it around her neck.

"It is a useful item that instantly teleports you back to campus." Arsha said. "You can use it as many times as you'd like while you're out there."

"Wow! Thank you so much!" Jess said happily.

"I know without this I don't have to worry 'bout over training in the wilderness, I really appreciate this." Naruto grins making Arsha blush from the attention he giving her.

"Y-You're very welcome." She said and calmed herself down. "Now, when you're ready. Please come talk to me again when you're ready to select a course." She says happily. The group talked it over a second before look at Arsha and nodding.

"These are the courses you can currently accept. Sorry if there no a lot of courses yet. But as the terms go by it get better." Arsha apologized. The group looked at the list that they what she said was true. But what caught their eye was a class that will help them immensely.

Lecturer: Zeppel  
Syllabus:  
Required Corse!  
Basic training on synthesis. Class begins in basics. The assignment will be explained throughout the class, so please attend.

Naruto spoke up for the group and smiled. "I think we take Synthesis I Basics."

Arsha nodded and started to process their request. Once finished she handed them their papers and said "Please head to your classroom on time." And wave the group off as they headed to class.

***Zeppel Classroom***

In a classroom filled with students, Zeppel stood before them ready to teach. "Alright, everyone here? Now let's begin this class on Basic Synthesis." And the students shouted "Yeah".

"Synthesis is where you combine two or more items to create a new item. It may sound simple, but it's a very important technique for alchemist. So listen closely now." And the students nodded their heads. "Ingredients for alchemy may be plain as water or a rare and valuable item. It can be bought at a store. Or you can gather it yourself. Of course, the more precious it is, the more expensive and dangerous. That's why there's a class on battle training at this school as well."

"Ehh! You mean to tell me I could've taken that class instead!" Naruto shouted from the back.

"Yes, you could've but I think it's currently unavailable do to the high ratio of students taking classes." Zeppel replied as Naruto banged his head causing people to laugh at his misfortune.

"Now, today we gonna study a little more theory of synthesis and on Wednesday, I want you to do the gathering process." Zeppel said as the student started to talk amongst each other.

"Sounds kind of hard when we have to go gather stuff." Jess said with a down expression.

"Yeah…Will we be okay?" Vayne said

"Don't worry guys if something happens', I be there to back you up." Naruto said keeping their hopes up.

Zeppel who was walking around the class agreed with Naruto "No need to worry. I'm not telling you to go anywhere that dangerous yet. Either way, the school limits you to specific areas for safety reasons. So Freshmen can't go to dangerous places yet." The crowd rumbles at his speech.

"Aww." One random boy said losing some hope of exploring.

"Whew, I was all worried too." said another random student.

"So now let's see… for Wednesday, I would like you to bring me a **Clearwater**, a **Blue petal** and some **Spinacherb**but turn it in on Friday since I know you guys want a weekend for yourselves. Clearwater can be obtained at the faucet in your workshops…You might have to go cut some grass in the **Living Forest** for the other two. Come to me when you find the ingredients if you decide to finish early. I will be at the Faculty Room. But for now let's continue class."

"Now as I was saying before synthesis is when combining more than two ingredients. Now there are two types of synthesizing: Item synthesis and Athanor synthesis. You already been told 'bout the items but not Athanor. Athanor is when you combine weapons and armors instead of items. Now I'm sure you guys are bored if me. So I'm gonna end class for today. So I see you guys later on." Zeppel was 'bout to dismiss the class before remembering "Oh, and you can cooperate in groups if you'd like. Well class dismissed!' And walked out the room.

Vayne, Jess, and Nikki gather around Naruto and Silwest who was summon to join them. Sulpher as usually much to the dismay of Naruto was sleeping on Naruto head with some nearby girls giggling.

"I thought it was only going to be a lecture, but this is serious already." Jess said to the group.

"Yeah, I hope I do okay…" Vayne said.

"Well it's to be expected, this is an alchemy school after all" Naruto commented with Silwest nodding."

"Don't worry! It'll be over in a flash with the five of us." Nikki said happily

"Five? Aren't there six of us?" Naruto commented.

Nikki looks at Naruto strangely "Yea five, you me, jess Vayne and jess's mana, who's left?"

Naruto points to his head showing Sulpher who was now awake looking annoyed with Nikki.

"Umm, why is he looking at me like that" Nikki asked and Naruto looked up at her question. Sulpher meowed and Naruto laughed while Vayne look surprised. "What did he say?"

"Hehe, you do not want to know." Naruto said.

"Uh, well, let's head out to the **Living Forest** then." Nikki said not sure from the last comment.

"But don't' we have till Friday to turn it in?" Jess asked curiously.

"Yea we do but if we finish today then we have the whole week to do stuff. Plus don't we still have the cloth project to finish." Nikki said with the group nodding their heads.

"Meow" ("Wow I didn't think she have that much logic for a blonde beastman.") Sulpher comment and Naruto laughed. But then stop realizing what he meant and shouted "Hey!" As Sulpher ran out the room with the blonde in tow.

"What was that all about?" Jess asked and Nikki shrugged before chasing after them seeing them have fun. Jess turn to Vayne and he only sign and thus the rest of the group followed.

***Academy World Map***

The group walked out the academy and sees a sign just outside the school. They walked to it and see that it had directions to different places.

"Lets' see now the living forest would be….aw there it is. It says to head across the field into that forest over there." Naruto points south west of the school and the group nodded and continued their journey.


	4. Living Forest

***Living Forest***

They group found themselves inside an enormous forest with all different kind of trees and plants. Its' was hard to tell how deep it was with all the plant life. The bird was chirping in the background and creature was making noises n the bushes.

"Well, let's being gathering up materials." Nikki said as she continued looking at the forest. She smelled the earth all around her just like Naruto smelled it to.

"They're a plant based type ingredients. So I think we'll have to find them by cutting away some grass." Jess said.

"Sounds about right. Vayne, Naruto, you can do that!" Nikki proposed.

"Why we have to do all the work because we men and have to do the hard stuff." Naruto raised an eye brow and Nikki just nodded. He smiled '*sign* fine but when we get to the academy you have to make me some ramen since you're a lady." Causing Nikki to get mad at his comment. "Oh don't like the stereotypical gender comment, huh. Don't worry I'm just joking." He winks making her blush. "Hey Vayne lets do this" Naruto said to Vayne.

"Um, okay. Like this" Both Naruto and Vayne cut through the grass in their path. They have been cutting the grass for a few minutes.

"Ooh ooh! Look!" Jess said. When they cut the last of the grass they found a small bag catching the group attention.

"Yay! So, so? What inside?" Said Nikki also getting excited at their find.

"Wait just a sec." Jess said as she looks through the bag

'_One question: why is there a bag in the grass? You know what, I'm not even gonna ask them'_Naruto thought but decided to let it go.

Inside the bag was: ***Cue quick MK OST: A Treasure Obtained***

[**Blue Petal**]  
Effects: Ice storm

"Isn't this one of the items for the assignment?" Vayne questioned

Jess smiled "Yep! We're so lucky we got one on our first try."

"This sounds like a cinch! Let's go pick up the other ingredient and go."

"You'll know, when people say it like that, something always bad happens" Naruto sweat dropped as some of the creatures came into the clearing heading towards them.

"Hey...That's…" Vayne was saying but was too late.

"Aww, how cute!" Jess said to the creatures she crouched down to.

"Jess, watch out! That's a monster1" Nikki yelled out.

"What! R-really?" Jess said as she started to back. "Wha-what am I suppose to do with monsters?"

"Well, duh, we're gonna have to beat them up!" Nikki exclaimed while Naruto snickered.

"Wow, the way you said it sound so funny, but also messed up."

"Vayne, Jess, Naruto, can you guys fight?" Nikki asked she brought out her big ass hammer.

Naruto stood there wide-eyed and mouth open "Yea, I can fight but where the hell you pulled out that big ass hammer! And I know no one knows seals in this world"

Nikki stared at funny 'What do you mean?" she asked innocently

"I'm not even gonna ask" Naruto comment as he summoned his sword glinting in the sunlight. And adjusted his pouch on his leg. ("Ichigo's bankai sword)

Jess replied to Nikki answer 'Uh, I can, I guess… I brought some bombs and stuff so…"

Naruto looked at her "Bombs? Are you a terrorist in disguised or something?"

Jess looked at Naruto "No…I just like making things go boom" She twiddle her fingers together.

'_Wow another Deidara and cross with Sakura too.'_ Naruto thought.

"I can, too… Sulpher is with me" Vayne said. Naruto nodding seeing Vayne practice with Sulpher before the academy.

"Alright, Then let's do this!" Nikki said as she ran to the monster they 'bout to fight.

Naruto just calmly walk toward the monster.

Vayne and Jess look at the duo charging the enemy. What did we just see?" Jess said.

"I think we 'bout to witness something that's gonna be horrible to the enemy." Vayne said as he and Jess jump into the fray.

Naruto and co. surveys the group in front of them. It appeared to be blue color koalas hanging on a branch. Said branch was standing up on the ground.

"Aw, do we have to hurt them." Jess said sadly.

"Do you want to fail the academy?" Naruto said not taking his eyes of them for a second.

"…No, I don't want to." Jess signed.

"I know you think they're cute and all but looks can be deceiving. So don't let your guard down. Vayne you and Sulpher almost ready?" Naruto asked Vayne.

"Almost…Sulpher, please." Vayne asked Sulpher and Sulpher nodded.

"Sure, but be careful." Sulpher said before jump onto Vayne arm turning to a red eyed gauntlet and a black masked covered his whole body. When the mass disappear it showed a medium sized 3 pointed red eyed shield on his right arm. On his left hand was arm was a long sword with gold markings on it. He shoulders was covered by black shoulder pads for more protections.

"Whoa! Sulpher transformed!" Jess said surprised as were Silwest.

"Ohhhhh! That's so cool!" Nikki exclaimed and Naruto snickered at their opinions though still on guard

"You think so…?" Vayne asked.

"This isn't the time for flattery. Don't let your guard down!" The now transformed Sulpher yelled out to the group.

"Don't worry your little eye Sulpher I'm still here with them." Naruto said while Sulpher grumbled.

"S-sorry… Okay, let's go." Vayne yelled out getting ready for battle. And the group ran towards the enemy.

"Vayne I want you to **Analyze** the health of the one of the far left. Since it the same type of enemy, all of them probably take as much damage as each other. I give you support. And Jess I can tell you a healer, after this battle, can you heal us or we get too hurt during battle?" Naruto shouted closing in on them and Jess and Vayne nodded. The koala tensed for their attacks.

"Ok Sulpher, please!" Vayne yelled out as a red crossed symbol locked on the Koala holding it in place.

"On it Vayne!" Sulpher sword form expanded out as they slashed the koala. He appeared behind with his arm swung down and 3 slash makes appeared on the koala. The koala couldn't take the damage and was defeated disappearing. Another koala tried to flank Vayne, but Naruto blocked its attack with his sword knocking it back then back-handed his furry face, stunning it.

"Nikki, finish it while I get the other!" Naruto yelled as he went after the other Koala who starting to see the losing battle.

"Ok, here we go Heart Breaker!" Nikki yelled out and swung her hammer. "One!"The hammer part shot out toward the koala hitting it. "Two, three!" it came back to her but shot out again hitting the monster in rapid succession. "Four!" This time when the chain shot out it hit the Koala but wrap around it slamming it into a tree. "And five!" She yelled out as she brung it back slamming it into the ground. Once it hit the ground, Nikki gain a new technique that she can use with the Koalas and let it go as it limped back into the forest.

Naruto ducked a slash from the branch wielding koala. I mean seriously whose uses a branch as a weapon….ok that one time I can only think was Lee in the chunin exams against the sound. Naruto gather some energy in his finger tips before yelling "Blade of Wind!" The wind attack went toward the surprised koala cutting it up before disappearing. Jess then came to the group healing them of any wounds they might have caught.

"Phew…We won…" Vayne said catching his breath.

"If you tired from just that Vayne. You are going to start training again and harder this time." Naruto said making Vayne go wide-eyed at Naruto comment knowing his training methods.

"No, no, no, no noooo! I'm fine thank you." Vayne said as sweat started to appeared of Naruto tor…I mean training.

"You two are good and Jess is a good healer!" Nikki said happily.

"Yea Vayne, that was amazing I didn't know Sulpher can transform like that." Jess said. "So like, Can I also try on Sulpher, too?"

"Oh, me too! Me too!" Nikki said giddily and Naruto laughed at Vayne sudden attention on him.

"Uhh, Sulpher? What should I say?" Vayne said not sure how to answer their pleas.

Sulpher who was now back in his cat form said meow ("…Impossible. I have no intention of cooperating with any other human or beastmen other then you and Naruto.")

"He said it's impossible." Vayne told the girls.

"Aww. How boring." Jess pouts.

"Man, you're so stingy" Nikki gets mad at Vayne and Sulpher which Sulpher just stuck his tongue out in a way a cat can.

"But I…he…um, more importantly, let's finish up the assignment." Vayne quickly said avoiding the subject.

"Oh yeah, that's right we should hurry, before the sun sets." Jess said as the group looks up at the sky which was starting to get dark.

"Don't worry. With us four, it'll be a cinch" Nikki said.

"You know you forgot Sulpher and Silwest again." Naruto added and both Sulpher and Silwest nodded.

"Opps sorry 'bout that" Nikki sticks out her tongue in a playful manner at her mistake.

The group continued through the forest looking for the last ingredient since they can get **Clear Water**from their workshop. Occasionally they have to jump over some ledges or in some cases climb up if there was too high. When searching they came across some more monsters. Instead of three koalas, there was one with an Ariel and a Mandragora. Vayne used his **Analyze** finding more info on their enemies and Naruto and Nikki finished them both off while Jess threw what looks like a jar filled with liquid at the koala. The jar exploded making the koala that was defeated disappear.

"You weren't kidding when you said you do have some explosives" Naruto chuckled making her pout.

The grouped continued a little be longer before they came up to chest.

"Hmm what this…it looks like a treasure chest." Naruto said.

"Really! Check what's inside of it." Nikki said curiously.

Naruto open the chest to find 200 Cole inside (AN: This is this world currency.)

"Nice their some money inside." Jess said.

'_Yeah but who would leave money in a chest all the way out here'_ Naruto thought as he put away the money for the group later on.

***Time skip: 3 hours***

3 hours passed inside of the forest and they still couldn't find the last ingredient. It was almost noon and the group started to get hungry.

"Ok guys we should stop here to rest and eat lunch." Naruto said as he sat down and unload his scrolls.

"But we didn't' bring any food…" Nikki was beginning to say when her stomach growled.

"Ahaha…ah" Jess was laughing been then blushed when her stomach also growled.

Naruto laughs as he unseals the items inside revealing all the food items.

"Whoa! I didn't know you can cook?" Jess and Nikki said at the same time.

"You never asked." Naruto replied motioning for them to grab a food item. Nikki took the Fish o Fillet sandwich while Jess took the Spicy Chicken salad. Vayne grab the grilled ham and cheese and Sulpher how gotten a cooked fish from Naruto. Silwest sat next to Naruto and had the Caesar salad.

"Mmm…this is good Naruto. Who taught you how to cook" Silwest chewed happily and the others agreed.

"Well through trial and error I taught myself when I was growing up." Naruto said who was eating something obvious: riceballs. What you thought I was talking 'bout ramen? I just kid with you guys.

"So no one really taught you?" Nikki asked.

"Not really I got some tips every now and then from my sister-like friend and her father but other than that no." Naruto said sadly thinking of Teuchi and Ayame.

Jess was going to ask a question before seeing a bear cub come from the bushes. "Aw how cute would you like some of this sandwich?" Jess asked the cub as it came closer to Jess before handing a piece of her sandwich. The cub eats it before chewing on with more enthusiasm.

"Hey Jess who you talking too…OMG! BEAR!" Nikki turns to Jess before yelling out and throws her sandwich hitting the cub in the face.

"Hey! You didn't have to waste the sandwich." Naruto cried anime tears while Nikki apologized and Silwest laughed.

As for the bear cub, its eyes started to tear up before letting out a loud cry that echo throughout the whole forest. That's when all hell broke loose.

A huge roar came out of the forest in their area after the cub let out his/her cry. The ground was rumbling and trees were getting broken as whatever was coming towards them. The group stood up and turns to see what they didn't want to see: the bear cub mother.

The mother looks around before spotting her bear cub and runs to pick it up. When she does, she calms her cub and the cub points to Naruto.

"What the hell? Why is the cub pointing at me?" Naruto curiously said while the others back away from him. The mother puts her cub down and the cub runs into the forest. Then the mother slowly turns to Naruto giving him a look that meant pain.

Naruto eyes widen at what the cub meant when it pointed at him. "Oh hell no!" He yells out before back flipping from the ground onto a branch and takes off into the forest with the mother in tow.

"...Um shouldn't we go help him." Vayne question and Silwest nods.

"Aw, it look at the cub, she like getting rubbed on her belly." Jess said as she rubbed the cub, that came back for more food, on its belly. Nikki looks at jess interaction with interest.

"…Wow" Sulpher just says as he see what she doing.

***With Naruto***

"Do you ever give up! It wasn't me. I didn't do it I'm innocent." Naruto yelled out as he tree-hops another branch which got destroyed by the mother. They kept going on for awhile until the mother slips on her branch and fall from a height that would kill her.

Acting fast, Naruto shoots off his branch and catches the mother, saving her from her death.

"There are you ok?" Naruto said only to get smack on the head by the mother bear. Before he can protest he gets hugs by the bear nuzzling him then let's go and calls out into the forest and her cubs appears in a few minutes with a plant the cub has in her hand.

"Hey isn't that…" Naruto said before the cub came and give Naruto the Spinacherb.

"Thank You" Naruto said as the mother nods her head takes her cub back into the forest. Naruto looks at the directions where the bears left in.

'_I wonder if I see them again.'_ Naruto thought before heading back to the group.

"Hey isn't that the last item we need for the assignment." Nikki asked as the group see Naruto returns from his little action scene.

"Yeah, thank you for hitting the cub with food causing a rampaging mother to attack a innocent bystander in which that innocent bystander saved the mother from falling to her death." Naruto said and Nikki apologizes while Jess and Silwest heals Naruto scratches and bruises.

"Yep that's the **Spinacherb**. We can get **Clearwater**from the faucet in our workshop. Let's go back." Jess said and the group nodded before heading out the forest.

"Wait! Oh, oh I know it's' close, but let's use the **Wings of Icarus** to go back!" Nikki said.

"Oh yeah I forgot 'bout those. Let's use them at the same time. It will be easier if Sulpher was picked up." Naruto said as the group gets their own necklace out and Vayne grabs onto Sulpher body. Once they all got their item out Naruto continued "On the count of three, one, two, and three!" And they all used it at the same time. A faint white light surrounded their feet and the energy started to build. They it released and sent everyone into the air while Silwest flew after them.

"Oh my god! We are flying!" Nikki screamed into the air.

Naruto laughed as the air blew right through his long hair. "This is so awesome! We have to do this more often!" And the others agreed though Sulpher hated it. They was passing the forest fast as they flew directly back to the school. Once they could see it again they started to descend until they were back at the sign where they look at before.

"Oh sweet ground how I miss you" Sulpher cried out as he was kissing it.

"Sulpher it wasn't that bad don't be a pussy." Naruto grinned while Sulpher glared. "Anyway you guys head over to the faculty rooms while I go get the Clearwater." And Naruto went towards their workshop while the rest headed to Zeppel room.

When the group came to Zeppel room, what they saw shocked them. All over the place was books, scrolls and papers scattered all over the place. Zeppel had his back turn when the group knocked and came in. Zeppel shuffled around trying to hide his book which the group thought it was strange.

"Teacher1 We got all the ingredients you wanted." Nikki smiled.

"*coughs* ye...yes oh, let see… huh you missing one ingredient." Zeppel said.

"No they didn't because it right here" Naruto said as he came into the room too. Once he took one look around the room he just said one word. "Damn!"

"Um well you see I was doing some research and never got the chance to clean up. Now then though you could've waited until Wednesday to start collecting, but I suppose you couldn't wait. Now I'll go ahead and move you on to the next step. Here you're go.

**A Treasure Obtained***_~the group received the recipe book for [Healing medicine]. Item: [Healing Pot] was added to recipe book._

"What's this…?" Vayne asked as the group looked at the new recipe.

"It's a recipe for alchemy. Well, maybe more like a blueprint." Professor Zeppel said. "The steps and necessary ingredients are listed in the recipe. If you don't know the recipe, you can't even make the simplest thing."

"I see…It's a really important piece of paper" Vayne and Naruto snickers.

"What a way to put it bluntly Vayne" Naruto said while Vayne scratches his head.

"That's right. You put the items into the cauldron according to the recipe..." Zeppel was saying before nodding to himself and rest his hand on his sides. "You know what; this part might be easier to learn hand-on. Try it with this cauldron here." Zeppel point to his own cauldron.

"Okay." The group said and walked closer to the cauldron.

"Now first pick the item look like to synthesize and turn to its recipe page whenever you get a new one. For now you only have a Heal Jar." Zeppel said and the group did as he asked. "Now then select the ingredient that the item calls for. Sometimes there be different ingredients to have different effect on the item but for now we worry about that later." The group nodded in understanding. "After making sure you have the right ingredients, pick the amount you want to make of the item and how much ingredients it needs. Once you have the amount then we begin."

"You can select either the ingredient to use, or a partner to cooperate with when making the item. Depending on the right time you put in the ingredient, the Ether Level may change. To see the Ether level, cauldrons have a special bar in front of them telling the person or person's what level it is at. You can also have your partner use some of their abilities when synthesizing to help raise or lower the level."

"But the drawback is that only one partner at a time can use their ability when raising it or lowering so be careful. Once the ingredients settle it shall take awhile for it to process so relax while waiting. Once it 'bout to finish the items that cooked together merges with each other forming the new item." Zeppel said as the group waited for the item to finish.

The group was sitting and talking to each other when they heard a noise from the pot. "To tell the item has finished, the smoke from the pot indicated that the item they was making has finished and inside of the pot." Zeppel said as the smoke stop and they looked inside the pot seeing a jar. "That is a **Healing Jar** students; you now have a synthesized item."

"…We did it/" Vayne said surprised.

"Woot" Nikki cheered.

"It's your guys first time synthesizing, right? Congratulations!" Jess praised them.

"Let's see…Hm. Pretty good for your first try." Zeppel praised them also.

"Th-thank you very much…" Vayne said happily.

"Yeah thank you." Naruto also said putting his hands behind his back.

"Normally, you will use the cauldron in your own workshop. Um, you guys were with…?" Zeppel asked.

"We're in Flaya workshop." Nikki replied.

"Oh, that's right. Flay, huh? Hmm…" Zeppel trailed off. "Well, I guess its okay. He probably doesn't use the cauldron much, anyway."

"Uh…" Vayne said not sure when Zeppel was talking 'bout Flay.

"Anyways that's it for today's class week. I'll stamp your student handbook as proof for completing the class." Zeppel stamps their handbooks earning them an A. This was 4 units for the total of 6 they need by the term.

"Good Job. And good luck with your next class next week." Zeppel said leading them out the door.

"Thank you very much." Vayne said to Zeppel and he waved it off.

"Don't worry 'bout it, you my students so come to me if you need help with anything." Zeppel said before closing the door.

"I guess Flay is pretty famous around here, huh?" Jess said.

"Yups. Well, infamous is more like it…" Nikki said causing the group to sweat dropped at her meaning when they were thinking of Flay.

"W-well let's go select our next class for next week." Jess offered.

"Yeah." Both Vayne and Naruto said while Nikki, Sulpher, and Silwest agreed walking off to get their next class for next week early.


	5. Wind corridor

***The next day: Tuesday***

Naruto walks into the student store with a scroll in hand. As he walks in he sees the orb from the other day still there _'Soon I will have you'_ He walks to the front desk and comes face to face with another employee. Instead of Leyfa, it was a tall, muscle, bald guy. He wore black vest with no shelves and black pants. He had a brown tool belt also around his waist.

"Welcome customer! My name is Hagel, how may I help you?" The tattoo muscle said. He had his arms cross and Naruto was staring at his mustache.

"Hello can I help you?"

"…oh um…I will like to publish this to the store." Naruto said and reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a scroll. Once the scroll was in view he channels so of his energy and out pop two books. One book was and orange book with a blonde lady on the front. The second book was a blue one with a black haired lady in a blue kimono.

"Oh ho what do we have here? And how you did that little trick?" Hagel ask.

"Sorry trade secret and I like to publish these. I like to republish the orange one and publish the blue one. As for the profit, I would like 80/20 of the earnings."

"Hmm, how bout 55/45?"

"75/25"

"60/40"

"70/30 is my final offer." Naruto said.

"Hmm" Hagel thought for a second. "Fine you drive a hard bargain my boy." He said and shakes Naruto hand. He grips Naruto hand and Naruto grips back otherwise his hand will start to hurt. "Strong grip too…you will do fine in the future."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "What do you mean I do fine? Is there something you not telling me?"

Hagel shakes his head and laughs "Nah don't worry 'bout it now. It will take a week for the books to process. I will have Leyfa come get you and bring you back to the shop to collect your profit." Naruto nodded and headed out the shop.

Hagel see Naruto close the shop door and looked towards the orange book. _'Hmm…what could be what he trying to republish.'_ Hagel opens the orange book and read a few pages. A blush revealed on his face and he started to get a perverted grin.

***Time Skip: Sunday*****Naruto OST 1****–****Naruto's Daily Life***

After Naruto came back from the student shop, he told the group he will be in the forest until the end of the week. Though Vayne was a bit reluctant, he agreed and Naruto went to the forest.

Currently Naruto running around the field doing laps with his level 91 resistance & gravity seals on. From the notes of his father a long time ago. Minato was at lvl 90. Naruto was panting because he ran around the living forest 10 times."Okay *pants* I'm running at my *pants* normal speed again with ease *deep breath* I should up it another level.' He thought as he caught his second wind. After a few minute he use **Wings of Icarus**.

***End Naruto OST 1****–****Naruto's Daily Life***

***Monday morning**Unknown Location***

"Sorry, I failed. At the last minute, that bastard Flay got in the way!" Tony said while not looking at the figure in front of him. Renee was standing next to him also not staring directly at the figure.

"..." The figure just looked at them.

"Are you, like …mad?" Renee asked cautiously.

"…" The figure just turn and looked out the window.

'I'll go prepare for our next move1 Excuse me!" Tony said quickly and bowed before leaving the room quickly.

Renee started to follow Tony out the door before stop with her hand on it. "Pressure of Silence, oooh scary…" and walks out.

"…" The figure still doesn't answer her comment.

***Student Affairs***

The group came into student affairs to get the class they reserve ahead of schedule. Arsha smiles at the group as they come to the desk.

"Hello again. How may I help you with?" She asked.

"Um… were here to get the class we reserved on Monday." Vayne told her.

Arsha nodded "Ah yes I remember now. One moment please." Arsha walks away from the front and grabs a list in the back. When she shows up in the front, she hands out papers to each of them. Each one of them read:

_**Combat I Basics**__  
Lecturer: Lorr  
Syllabus:  
Required Corse!  
Actually fighting required in combat training. You will fight a group of monsters. Details on their whereabouts will be explained in class._

"Thank you for the class." Vayne said.

"Don't worry about it. Know you should head to your class. It will begin in a few minutes." Arsha said and the group nods and heads out the door. Naruto looks back and winks making her blush.

'_This is not over Naruto-kun.'_ she thought as she head to the back room to finish up some more paper work.

_~Bell rings signaling students to head to class~_

*** Homeroom***

When the students settle into the room, a beastman teacher stood at the front. Professor Lorr was a lion type beastmen while Naruto was a wolf-type and Nikki was a cat-type. He wore the basic color teacher uniform but had on a blue cap. His tail was straight out and shaggy. The man had his arms crossed and looked at the students.

"Hmph, looks like I've got a bunch of weaklings here. But that makes training you guys worth it." Lorr grunted out. He studies Naruto for a sec seeing that Naruto carried himself well and was on guard at anytime.

'_Hmm maybe it won't be so boring teaching after all.'_ While he was studying the crowd, Naruto group whispered to each other.

"He seems like a scary teacher…" Jess says.

"Yea…"

"I think he just doing this to show who's tough." Naruto said turning his attention back to the teacher.

"This is Combat Basics…It's nothing complicated. You learn how to fight. And I will make sure to train you all for it. Does anyone here know why we teach you how to fight at an Alchemy school?" He looks around the room and see a few hands raised. He points to one student.

"Is it because we gather items in dangerous places?"

"That's one reason. But there is another." Lorr replied.

"That is, so that we can prevent misuse and abuse. You see, alchemy can be used in different ways. You never know. A bad outside force might try and force you to do something you wouldn't even think about."

"So, in order to prevent that, you yourself must become stronger"

"I'm sure Flay doesn't have to worry 'bout that." Jess said to Nikki.

"But in Flaya's case, I think he'd do something stupid himself" Nikki laugh and Naruto snorted.

"Just how you hit a bear cub causing the mother to attack us, specially me." And Nikki bowed her head in an apologize fashion. Then the group turned back to Professor Lorr who cough to get the group attention.

"As I was saying, enough of this long explanation. Let us begin. This week assignment is…Defeat a monster without our help." Lorr said.

"Whaaaaat!" the students yelled out in protest and Lorr held up his hand then cross them.

"Don't whine! I made sure to pick one that you can at least barely beat. But, do NOT go alone. I expect a minimum of 2 or 3 of you per group because with those numbers you barely will beat it" Lorr lecture.

"The monster is a **Platinum Puni**located in the **Wind Corridor**. As proof of victory over the **Platinum Puni**bring me back a **Shiny Puniball**. Now when you heading out the class here a location of where you can find you're **Platinum Puni**."

"Hmm, so this is basically it's a test to see if we can stand up to the monster right?" Naruto asked and Lorr nodded. "Hmm seems pretty easy."

"Oh you think that now. Well I throw a little surprise with the assignment. If you can stay in the Corridor for a week. I give you a special prize." Lorr said making the students perk up at getting a prize. It was known in the school that Lorr rarely gave out prizes. And when he do they was extremely rare.

"You got a deal old man" Naruto shouted making Lorr grin at Naruto attitude.

"Now when you finish you're assignment, submit it to Student Affairs, and I will give you the stamp understood?" making the students nod their heads.

"Now class dismiss." Lorr said and walks out the room.

Naruto leans against the wall 'I wonder what the prize he going to give out.' He thought.

"This class sounds pretty much straight forward. The assignment's simple, too. But I wonder the prize is?" Nikki said in excitement and wags her tail.

"But it's dangerous…" Vayne not sure 'bout the prize part of the assignment.

"Don't worry Vayne; after all we did used to survive in the forest for 3 years before right?" Naruto re-ensure him and Vayne nodded.

"Yeah but he said "Barely" with 2 or 3 people, so we'll be fine right? I hope…" Jess trailed off and thought for a second. "I know!" surprising Vayne at the sudden mood change.

"Wh-what now? That kind of scared me…"

"We should power-up before we go!" Jess recommended causing the group to raise eye-brows.

"Power-up?" they said.

"Yeah. We take our current weapons and armor and remake them even stronger than before." Jess explained.

"Oh you mean re-forge them into something better." Naruto caught on and Jess nodded.

"Ooh, I like that idea." Nikki smiled.

"So we remake our weapons…At our workshop?" Vayne questioned.

"No, that for making items. We can only synthesize weapons and armor in the **Athanor Room**." Jess corrected. "The Athanor Room is a few rooms down from our workshop. Let's go." And she dragged Vayne and Nikki with her out the room followed by Naruto with Sulpher on Naruto's head.

***Athanor Room***

It took a few minutes to find the room. Once they was inside they was hit by a heat wave.

"Wow man it's so hot in here" Both Naruto and Vayne panted.

I'm going to wait outside "Sulpher said retreat to the fresh air outside.

"Traitor!" Naruto yelled

"Yeah it is. Oh theirs the Athanor." Jess pointed.

"What! That's humongo!" Nikki exclaimed and Naruto raised an eye-brow.

"Humongo?"

"Hey don't be teasing my words." Nikki pouted.

Before Naruto can comment he was cut off. "Hey, no ruckuses allowed in my workplace!" The group turns to see another teacher. He have jet black hair and jacket with one gold strip down the middle with a red vest. His face looks like he have a permanent scowl from frowning too much.

"Whoa! Scary face alert!' Nikki pointed out making the man really frown.

"How the hell you not hot after wearing that jacket." Naruto was amazed.

"I'm used to it and that was rude girl." The man said. He looks at the group before saying. "You're Freshmen. Huh? Here to use the Athanor right?"

"Um, yes, we were going to make equipment for our next assignment…" Vayne said not knowing how the man react.

"Hmm…well then, what the hell. My name Mortz. I'll teach you how to use it the Athanor here. I'm only going to say this once, so remember." Mortz said and the group nods.

"Here at the Athanor Room, you can make weapons, armor and accessories. Your equipment cannot be made at your own workshop. Like other students they have to come to me to use this baby here." Mortz said pointing to the huge Athanor behind him.

"When making new equipment you can't use your abilities for the synthesize items at the Athanor, but you can carry over the Ether Effects of the ingredients to the created items. So do you understand?"

"Yes kind of…" Vayne trailed off from the information overload.

"I don't really get it…" Nikki poked her fingers together.

"Me too…Well, let's actually try it out! I'm sure that'd be the best." Jess said to them and they nodded.

"Yeah! Let's try it out with Vayne weapon!" Nikki said and went to get Sulpher. Once she got Sulpher she came back inside.

"Damn, it so hot in here!" Sulpher panted.

Vayne looks at her making him confused "What? W-what a minute why it have to be me?"

"Don't worry! Trust me." Jess said.

Trying to think of something "B-nut I don't have any recipes or ingredients…"

"Argh, I can't watch this anymore. Here, try this recipe and ingredients. It should suit your mana if from what the student reports were told to the teachers. Now hurry up. Make it and go home." Mortz said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes _'What reports. Is the school spying on students' activities and abilities?'_He thought but kept quiet.

**A Treasure Obtained***

_~Vayne received old collar recipe~_

"Wow, thank you so much!" Jess smiled.

"Ooh! So generous, pal." Nikki also smiled.

"Um… Are you sure?" Vayne question.

"It's irritating watching you shilly-shally. Hurry up and finish to collar." Mortz grunted.

"Y-yes sir" Vayne bowed before heading to the Athanor.

Naruto looked at Mortz "Shilly-Shally?" he said and Mortz just grumbled at him.

Vayne was standing next to the Athanor. It was a big machine that looked like it had big red eye.

"Vayne its staring into your soul." Naruto joked.

'Sh-shut up Naruto" Vayne stuttered because he was thinking the same thing. He then toss the **Woodchip**, **Legion Steel,**and**Dirt** ingredient into it. A few minutes when by before a sound went off saying it was done. When Vayne opened it, it was Sulpher collar.

"Phew I did it" He went to Sulpher and took off his old collar and replaced it with the new one. "How does it feel?"

"It looks the same but now it feels different. I feel a little stronger than before with the new properties." Sulpher commented and Vayne nodded.

"That was a cinch! Now at least you're a little bit stronger, Vayne." Nikki said.

"Yeah…just a little bit"

"Just because you have a new weapon doesn't suddenly make you a lot stronger guys. Only experience and training can help you." Naruto commented and Jess nodded 'bout to say something similar.

"Not only that but when so synthesize new items sometimes they have an ability that gets implanted in your mind. Its thanks to the magic when combining the ingredients together. Depending on your special element you learn different things." Mortz lectured them.

"Now you're done here. Right? So go home" Mortz said and walks up.

"Keep the stick out your ass you might get splinters" Naruto shouted to Mortz and Mortz grumble about 'disrespectful blondes'.

"He was a lot nicer than the rumor said. Even though his face is scary." Jess said to Nikki.

"Yeah. A really kind fella. Even though his face is still scary." Nikki replied.

"You know, he can still hear us!" Vayne said.

"Don't worry. You're such a scaredy cat." Nikki wave her hand. Naruto looks at Mortz who heard clearly and was sulking in the corner.

"…Is my face that scary? Is it…?" Naruto just snickers before leaving with the group towards the assignment location.

_~Students are now available to roam to Wind Corridor~_

***Academy World Map***

The group walked out the academy and sees sign with the directions on it. They was heading to it before they was stopped by Silwest.

"So where we heading for the assignment?" Sil asked.

"Oh yeah, you wasn't summon doing the lecture. Well we heading to the **Wind Corridor**." Naruto said making her smile.

"Well it's your lucky day. That place happens to be my home." Silwest said making the group go wide-eyed before turning to Jess.

"Jess you never told us this before." Naruto asked.

"Well I sort of forgot hehe." Jess bops her head playfully.

"Anyway follow me" Sil said happily and lead the group away.

***Wind Corridor***

It took a few hours when they reach the Corridor. When they got there, all around them was fog as the wind blew through the area. The area had floating rocks and the platforms was suspended in the air.

"Whoa this place is amazing" Nikki and Jess exclaimed.

"OH! This place is the Wind Corridor." Naruto said and Vayne nodded. The rest of the group turned towards them.

"You've been here before?" Silwest asked them.

"Yeah Me and Vayne have climb up the steps to get here. And man lets me tell you it was long." Naruto said.

"…" Jess, Nikki, and Silwest sweat drops.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You do know that they have a transporter here right?" Jess tells Naruto. Naruto blinks a few times before walking to a wall smashing his head against it.

"I…blame…you…for…this…Vayne." Naruto with each pound.

"Wha…Why me?" Vayne question.

"Because we need someone always to blame…that be you at the moment." Naruto said logically.

"You know that's just wrong." Vayne told him.

"So let's started searching for the creature." Nikki said anticipating a fight.

"I'm with her, so let's roll." Naruto said as the group walked through the corridor. They came upon a few battles with Cyclone mana. They were to say underlings of Silwest since she the Wind mana. As the group continued they was being followed.

***Time skip 3 hours***

The group come to a cross road at an intersection of the corridors. "There's a fork in the road…Which way should we go?" Vayne asked them.

"Umm…To the east! That's what my instincts are telling." Nikki voted.

"Oh, okay? Then we'll go east." Vayne said.

"Wait a moment. I have a map. Let me look it up." Jess mentions to them.

"Ooh, you carry around a map? You're so diligent, Jess." Nikki says.

Meow! ("I bet you don't even know what that word is.") Sulpher meowed and Vayne chuckles nervously.

"I don't know what he said Vayne but I think it was something rude." Nikki growled at Sulpher.

"Well actually, it's just that…without a map, I tend to get lost easily." Jess said honestly.

"Just like Naruto sometimes except he carries no map." Sulpher comments. Naruto "Fuck you Sulpher!" as he give an evil glare.

"I see…so what does it say?" Vayne asked.

Jess looks at the showing their location. Unlike regular maps, the maps she has tell them their exact location and where they have been so far in the area.

"Umm…Looks like we're suppose to head south." Jess says.

"Damn, my instincts just failed me. Oh well, come on let's go!" Nikki said walking to the south.

Meow! ("Fail my ass. You fail all together.") Sulpher meowed.

"Okay kitty I know you saying something behind my back. And when I find out what it was, you going to regret it." Nikki growled.

Meeeooow! ("Bring it on.") Sulpher said and Vayne just shook his head

***Time Skip 6 hours***

The group stopped at a little section and they camped for the night. Nikki and Jess was setting up their tents as Vayne and Sulpher kept guard as for Naruto he went ahead further to explored and gather some material and stay out there for six days before going back to their group.

"So…how did you meet Naruto, Vayne?" Nikki asked making small talk.

"Well…it was a few hour after I met Sulpher. I couldn't remember much of my past besides the 3 years with Sulpher and Naruto. I met Naruto who was on the verge of dying in critical condition." Vayne said letting the info settle in the minds of everyone.

"Sulpher managed to heal him a bit before we took him home with us. It took about two weeks till he was fully healed. After that Naruto just stayed with us."

"How did he get put into that condition?" Nikki asked as both the girls finished.

"I don't know much about his past. He only told me that he was in a major battle and that's it. For more information you probably have to ask." Vayne said as the girls nodded as the group stood around the fire.

*Time Skip: 6 Days Later*

It was the last day of assignment and the group was getting closer to their target. But as they got closer there was still now sign of Naruto. At the moment, they was walking on a glass like structure towards their target.

"Will Naruto make it in time for the battle?" Nikki asked Vayne.

"I hope so but if he doesn't…I just use this kunai" Vayne said showing a silver tri-ponged kunai.

"What does that have to do with Naruto?" Jess asked.

"…You will see." Vayne said as they continued walking. Around them a lot of platforms were appearing as they went deeper. On one platform was a bunch a monster next to a big monster.

"There! I bet that's it?" Nikki said pointing to their assignment target.

"It looks stronger than the creatures around it…" Vayne said examining their threat.

"I wonder if anyone else did their assignment yet." Jess said

"I don't know about them but lets' finish are assignment." Nikki said excited as she summon he hammer and rushes towards her destination.

"Wait, Nikki!" Jess shouted chasing after her with Silwest.

"It's dangerous; We have to prepare ourselves first." Vayne said when jess stopped Nikki.

"Ugh, come on. Hurry up already!" Nikki grumbles to herself. The group arranges their equipment before heading off.

"You guys ready?" Vayne asked them getting a nod. "Alright let's do this."

Vayne and crew charge into battles as the monster separated. One came at them first. It consisted of 3Tiny Puni.

"Huh?" Jess wondered "The target of our assignment isn't here."

"I guess we'll have just have to slaughter 'em till he shows up! Let's do it!" Nikki shouted launching herself at one Puni. She took one out the left as Vayne took the middle and Jess to the right. Each of them only took one strike to take the Tiny Puni's down.

"This was too easy where the challenge?" Nikki taunted until another group showed up. This time it was 3 regular size Puni's came. "Now this is more like." Nikki said swings her hammer. The Puni jumps over it but Nikki kept the momentum slamming down the Puni.

Vayne Puni also dodge his first strike but he followed up with a spin slash defeating his. And Jess Puni's couldn't dodge her attack because she threw a bomb at it which exploded.

"That's another group down let's keep going" Vayne said as the group charged forward after their target. As they got closer they came up 3 Red Puni's.

"I think they going to be a lot tougher than the last ones." Vayne said as he was getting winded.

"That okay we can take them" Nikki said before charging in. She swung down on the Puni only to miss. When she miss the Puni hit her hard in the chest knocking her back to Vayne and Jess. "Okay you're right they are tougher and they hit harder too. What should we do?"

"**Healing Echo's A!"** Jess shouted as Silwest form a small circle around Nikki healing her wounds.

"Vayne have you and Nikki focused on one target while Jess support while heal." Sulpher recommend looked at Vayne from the red eyed shield. Vayne then told the group what to do and they nodded.

Vayne and Nikki rushed towards the Red Puni. Nikki swung her hammer hitting it to the side of the wall. Vayne followed up finishing the Puni with a double slash with his sword. The other 2 Puni's tried to attack but was blown back by Jess mini explosives stunning them.

Not wanting to lose an opening. Nikki swung down hard smashing the Red Puni as Vayne pierced the other Puni and both Puni's disappeared. Both Nikki was sweating when they came back.

"Man I'm going to need a break after this." Nikki panted and Vayne nodded. Jess eyes widen when she looked ahead.

"Uh guys…the target here and he brought friends." Jess said pointing to the Platinum Puni with 3 Red Puni's.

"Oh now he wants to come out when we all tired out." Nikki exclaimed.

"Yeah fighting all the monster these few days has tired us out and we have little to no energy." Vayne before remember Naruto's Kunai.

"They coming!" Jess yelled as the Puni's rushed the tired trio. Vayne pulled out the Kunai and charged his energy into before throwing it at the group. In a flash of light, everyone was blinded before slashing sounds were heard. When the light faded, showed a badly scratch up Naruto standing behind the Platinum Puni which was barely standing.

"Vayne finish it off its your fight." Naruto said and Vayne nodded as he channeled his energy once again.

"**Analyze!"** Vayne shouted as the red rune symbol locked the Puni in place. Vayne rushing in and lands 3 hits in one go. The Puni yells before disappearing like its other minions. As it disappears, an item drops from it and Vayne picks it up.

**A Treasure Obtained*** _~Vayne group obtained a Shiny Puniball~_

"Phew…We did it." Vayne pants as he lays on the ground panting in sweat.

"Ha ha! It was pretty easy." Nikki laughs.

"really now then why are you barely standing holding your hammer." Naruto pointed out making her blush in embarrassment.

"Sh-Shut up!" Nikki said pouting.

Jess looks at the spot where the Puni came from. "Oh but…" she was saying.

"Vayne looks at Jess 'What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Well, since we defeated it, what is everyone in the class going to do?" Jess said making them wonder.

"Now that you mention it…" Vayne was saying till Naruto stopped them.

"I wouldn't worry about it." He said making the group look at him.

"And why not?" Nikki asked. But what happens next, they got their answer. Another Platinum Puni appears behind Naruto making the group sweat drop. "Looks like we won't have to…"

"I hope it's not mad that it beat up on his friend" Vayne said nervously.

"I-If that's the case, let's hurry back." Jess said as the group pulled out their **Icarus Wings **and flew back to the academy. But Naruto stayed as He Look at the Patinum Puni with a devilish grin

"Guess I can kill these guys a bit more before heading back I need some warm up after all." with that said, he speed off to slaughter them If you look closely the Platinum puni became a bit more paler.

*** 2 hour later after 9 Defeated groups of puni ***

Naruto doesn't have a scratch anywhere he went to his pouch and use the **Icarus Wings **and flew bact to the academy. When he arrive his companion was glaring at him

"YOUR LATE!"

He scratch his head with a nervous smile and said "Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on path of life."

They were dumb found that they couldn't speak. Vayne and Sulpher just shook their head and just told them that they have to report in ingredient.

***Student Affairs***

Naruto and co. walked into students affairs to see Arsha at the counter.

"Excuse me. We finished our assignment for Combat Basic…" Vayne says as he pulled out the Shiny Puniball. "Here's the item we're supposed to submit.

"Let me take a look." Arsha said as Vayne handed her the object. "Hmm. Yes this looks right. I acknowledge the receipt. Now, please show me you hand book for each of you." Arsha said pulling out a stamp. They pulled out their stamps and each received an A.

"Also as the group staying out the longest in the Corridor. Mr. Lorr wanted me to give you this?" Arsha said as she handed them each a fruit.

"Are prize for staying out in the Wind Corridor for a whole week with no hot water to bath in is just stinking fruit!" Nikki shouted out.

Arsha wagged her finger to Nikki "This is no ordinary fruit. These rare fruit help boost up your body. For instance, Naruto-kun here as a speed fruit that boost his natural speed while your boost of your natural attack. Vayne has the same as you while Jess here has a fruit that boosts her magic strength." Arsha explained.

"OH!" Nikki said before apologizing for her outburst.

"Thank you Arsha-chan" Naruto said making her blush. "I'll see you later but for now it's time to hit the showers for a nice hot bath." Naruto before running out to go take a nice hot bath. Vayne, Jess, and Nikki agreed too and went to their own dorms.

Arsha watches as the group leaves and sits in her little seat. _'Hmm…I should've asked him for a date. Oh well I probably ask him next time he alone.'_Arsha thought before reading her blue romance novel.


	6. Tuft Hunt

*** Tuft hunt ***

The group is know in the so call the Flay's cave.

"... So how is it going? Can we make it? " Vayne said with a hint of worriess.

"I have no idea." said NIkki with her head down and her cat's ear pointed down and a pout face.

"I tried looking into it, but there's still one ingredient I don't know..." Jess said.

"It due tomorrow... What should we do? Vayne said as he scratch his head

Naruto just came in the workshop as he saw the trio with a gloomy expression.

" What wrong? ask Naruto with a confusion face, as his head sweat drop from his daily exercise.

Jess looks at him with a teary eye "We're missing one ingredient and we don't know where it is?"

"Can you show me what it is?"

Jess just nodded and grab her purse and search for the book and pull out a text book.

Naruto sweat drops at what he saw "_How can that book can fit that and wait a minute didn't she also put her bomb in there how's is that even possible, you know what I not gonna ask."_

She skips around a few pages until she found the right pages and show it at Naruto as his eye looks at it as he recognize it but he doesn't remember where the place you can found it. As he rub his chin.

"I think I Kn..."

"Rrr Where the hell is Flaya when we need him!

"Nikki why did you interrupt m...

"Haaahaaahaa" came front the door. As he burst in with is hand across from each other.

"Flay" Vayne said with a surprise look.

"Where were you! Jess said with an angry look.

"how is it going, Chums? You all seem so excited. Flay said with a happy face.

"This isn't the time to joke around! Nikki yelled with a piss off face.

"How come I get interrupted and he don't!" Naruto Said with anime tear drops. Sulpher looks with amusment. Everyone else ignored him, as they explain the problems.

After the explanation Flay's expression turns to frown "Hmm. So you haven't done it yet? What a pity."

Nikki looks at him as he was crazy "I mean, it's impossible. We just started learning alchemy.

Naruto looks at her "will Never say impossible until you try i..."

"Hmph.. I have no choice. I must lend you my knowledge. Flay said with a smirk on his face.

Naruto is know on his floor with a thunder storm over his head as he draw circle on the ground and muttering "why me?" Sulpher sweat drop at the scene but for some reason they still ignored him.

Nikki has know a frown face "You know, we're doing this for you in the first place..."

"Jess, you said there was on ingredient you didn't know. Do you, perhaps mean a Tuft?"

"Yes! That's right!" Jess said with a surprised look.

"Hahaa! That should drop off the Lorebeast at the Old schoolhouse. with a know it all expression.

"Uh, are you making us go defeat that monster?" said with a scared look at him but his eye pleaded don't make me do this.

"Yes. As an alchemist, you must gather each and every ingredient yourself. If you can't fight, you never be a true alchemist. as all his playfulness gone to teacher mode.

"Let's just go. We don't really have much time anyway. " Nikki said With a happy face.

"So, I assume you're not coming with us, Flay" Jess said with a sad face.

"indeed. I am a busy man. I leave the fate of this workshop to you! as he gave the recipe for generic cloth to Jess and ran off to who knows where.

"where's he going? What could be more important than this workshop? ask Jess with a curios face.

"Who knows... "_maybe going to challedge that mana again._" Vayne thought

"Well Let do this!" as she started to walk off as she was reaching the door she turns around and look at Naruto "Are you coming?"

Naruto look at her with a deadpan look _" Know she notice me even though I was here I don't know couple minute ago"_ He sigh, and look at her with a devilish glint in his eye with a creepy smile.

She shudder and look at him as he was insane and waiting for the response as she slowly back pedal to the door.

"I'll be there since Vayne have my tri-kunai he'll know when he needs to summon me but I 'll be there soon. with that said Naruto left.

As soon Naruto left, The group left wondering what's he going to do.

*** Old Schoolhouse***

The group battle their way in and find some items including materials as they were know resting at the balcony since there were no monster of any kind as the sun went down closing in on dusk when they heard footsteps the group where prepare to face any enemy when they saw the blond mop hair they relaxed because it is other known as Naruto with a huge grin with his hand holding his head without a scratch.

"Where were you, do you know that you almost gave me a heart attack" Nikki yell.

Naruto rub back of his neck "Will I just... have some stuff to do yeah stuff hahhaha!" " And sorry about that I told you I'll catch you up so don't yell like that you'll ruin your beautiful voice scary ca!"

Nikki blush and anger at the same time.

"Will anyways since we here let just go get the Tuff so I can see my result!" Naruto said as he rub his hand together with an evil grin.

"what result?" ask Nikki with a curious hint in the voice and lost all anger at him but there's still a small blush at her face.

"what are you talking about?" with a hamster face with a question mark at top of his head.

"Let just go we don't have time to lose it almost dusk" Jess said with Vayne nod his head agreeing with her.

"There's the monster Flaya was talking about! Nikki said.

"Do you think we'll be able to beat it? Vayne said with a cautious voice.

"No problem! Come on! Nikki said with hint of excitement.

"You also should stay on gaurd we don't know they have back up like last time you guys fought on those puni . Naruto said.

"Wait a minute! I don't feel ready yet..." Jess said with dispread sound at the end.

Nikki ignored her and said "Bring it, bring it, bring it, bring it!"

"Heyyyyy, Nikki!" Jess yell.

Naruto look at ahead seeing that she's in trouble so he grab his sword and ran off to aid her fight. He point his sword and yell **"Chidori Sharp Spear!"** As his body cover dark lightening around his right hand as he channel through his sword that extend and pierce the lore beast right shoulder and continue to his right tail and then retract his the Lightening back to the sword. As the other came through. The Lore beast howl in pain.

"Vayne use Analysis will ya we do have time limit and it tomorrow!" Naruto yell.

"Right, Sulpher, please" Vayne ask as he look down at the cat as he seen it nod and turn into a sword to his right hand and a gauntlet at his left.

"**Analyze!"** Vayne shouted as the red rune symbol locked on Lore Beast. Vayne rush in and lands 3 hits in one go. Then Nikki rush in and use **Heart cracker **Nikki yelled out and swung her hammer. "One!"The hammer part shot out toward the lore beast hitting it. "Two, three!" it came back to her but shot out again hitting the monster in rapid succession. "Four!" This time when the chain shot out it hit the lore beast but wrap around it slamming it into the wall. "And five!" She yelled out as she bring it back slamming it into the ground**!** As she jump back. Jess went through her purse and threw a vase that contain highly explosive at the beast face making him blind for a short while. As Naruto gather some energy in his finger tips before yelling **"Blade of Wind!" **The wind attack went toward the surprised lore beast after it recover but got slashed around his body making it bloody and furious as he use his own howl as weapon and push Vayne away but he let it because he use it to run to the wall and jump on it and twist in mid air and slash his head making it disappear.

**" You have obtained a [****Tuft****]"**

"Haha, Total victory!" Nikki yell in joy.

"Whew...We won.." Jess said with a tired expression.

"See? That was easy. Right?"

"I thought it was pretty tough.." Vayne said while holding Sulpher in his arm.

"Geeze, you're dpressing. Oh were you able to get the item? Nikki ask to Jess

"Yep, perfect. Now to synthesize it.

"Nikki you did great out there but you should had wait till other because we don't know when the monster will be stronger than you so you should stick together but you did pretty will." As Naruto whisper in her ears "White panties today, huh?" As he started to back pedal. Nikki face was hot red and turn to Naruto seeing him backpedal to the window as she pull out her trusty hammer from somewhere and started chasing him before she could hit her hammer he jump through the window shatters it and heard " Holy shit torns gaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" She smile knewing he was in pain.

Vayne and Jess look at each other and shake their head not knowing what he said except for Sulpher since he's animal he could heard what he said and smile showing that he was amuse.

"Let's go back to our workshop. I hope we don't fail.." Vayne said.

Jess look at him with a serious face "Don't jinx it!"

Vayne looks down "S-sorry..."

As the group left they heard Naruto scream in pain because he yell "Dammit there's a frickin torn in my butt it hurt like shit." They laugh at his antic "Don't laugh I could hear you!" Naruto yell when he heard a buzz behind him he slowly look back and see tons of bee and they look angry as he look below of the bee you can see their nest destroy to pieces. He turns pale and started running and yell " Holy shit real bee is this Karma!"

**Flash Back: couple hours ago**

*** ****Academy's Plaza ***

Naruto just finish planting his terror... I mean present to the teachers and to a certain senior.

We find in Zeppel's room as Zeppel came in and saw two box that was wrapped. One of them was a heart and his left was a green. He went to the seat and sat on his chair "Hm... that nice someone remember my birthday today, oh joy what is inside as he opens the heart one and found an orange book that call Icha Icha Paradise as he opens the first page and read couple of pages before he got nose bleed he looks around before he stash it for later and thank the person who gave it to him and since their was no name tag he couldn't only it a girl since who the hell gave a heart to man to man unless there gay *_Shudder_*{AN: not like theirs anything wrong with that} , as he grab the green one and open it got hit on his face with a boxing glove that is attach to a spring he got an angry face with a black eye as he search for a name tag and he found it!

From:Tony

His face is red from anger and storm out his office looking for the pitiful fool who became the victim of one of Naruto Prank.

***Infirmay***

As Melanie came back from Tony's workshop she was suprise that she found a presents wrapped in heart shapes and the other in greens as she sat in her chair and opens the heats she was suprise that she found a blue book that called Loveless. As she put her book down she went to the green present and opens and was shook to the core when she found a dildo and a phone number at the back said "Sorry, I failed hopefully this could make up for it." At the end with a chibi tony with a flag that saying "Sex with Melanie yay me!" She looks at the paper she rip the paper and storm out of the Infirmary to Tony's workshop while crackling her knuckles.

*** Tony's Workshop***

We found here Tony with his hand a green present. He smile because the present is wrapped with black broken heart shape meaning someone love him as he opens up he was pale as white in the box was a Dildo {AN: once again gay is okay} he gag before he could threw it, Renee took the box and look at it and laugh "Hahahaha, Someone likes you and it not a girl!" Tony was bloody red with anger then he saw another box that have her name he grin and point at the present "you have one too" he hope it something humiliating like he was. She look at the box that was wrapped in a red heart with a fearful expression a gulp from her spits she slowly opens it with her eye closed as she was surprise she found a blue book called loveless. She sigh in relief but before she can rub it on his face there was a announcement "Tony Eilser come to the office to and to Mrs. Melanie at once." Tony looks at Renee with a curious face and left to the office.

*** ****Academy's Plaza ***

Where you find Naruto heading out to the old Schoolhouse when he heard Tony's scream at his punishment. Naruto sigh in satisfying his desire **The Prank King from Hell** is back with a huge grin.

**Flash Back: end**

**Naruto mana will come at the end of the first semester.**

**Review please! **


	7. Huffin Tree

***Flay's Cave***

As Naruto and co. went to their workshop see that Flay was there with a smirk on his face, even though he was bleeding around his arm and his pant was dirty with dirt.

"You're back sooner than I expected."

Vayne step up and look at him with worries eye "Flay, are you okay?"

"It's an honorable battle scar. Looks like you guys did it."

Nikki smile satisfying her thirst for battle "Yup, it's perfect!"

"It better be, I don't need wimps who can't even best weak enemies!"

"Come on, let's make it already!" Jess said with excitement in her voice.

"Oh yeah, let's do it." Vayne said while preparing the pot for the ingredients to make **Nico cloth.**

Flay look all of them with a serious face "If you fail, you're going to have to get all the ingredients again."

"Ob, I hope not..." Vayne said while looking depressed.

"Don't worry! Trust me, Kay? Jess said as she jump on Vayne arm making him blush.

"That right you also can trust on me since I have some knowledge on how to make it, and stop being lovely and dovey we have work to do, love birds" said Naruto as he grin because they blush and jump away from each other and they are fluttering and denying the truth.

As they started to work, Nikki notice something and ask Jess "...Isn't the fire a li'l to strong?"

"it is? Hmm... Vayne, can you turn it down a bit?" as she was stirring around the pot.

"Okay I'll try" Vayne crouch down and blow out some of the fire.

"Thanks, now I put this in.." as Jess reach for the ingredient.

Naruto looks at her as she was Pouring tons of stuff "Uh, shouldn't you measure it before dumping it in?"

"It'll be fine! This stuff is all about intuition."

Vayne got up and looks at her with a confusion face "Intuition."

"All we gotta do now is wait. Hmm, maybe I should add a secret spice."

Nikki was jumping up and down "Ooh, sounds like fun!"

Naruto looks at them as they were abnormal "Shouldn't we just keep it normal...?"

Suddenly Flay's voice echo around the workshop "Hmm, she's right. We can't settle for normal. Do it. Jess!"

As Naruto and Vayne looking around where the voice coming from while Jess Salute herself "Yes sir! Let's kick it up with my special secret powder!"

Vayne look at her with a cautious look as she was holding a pot with black powder. "Are you sure? Will it really be okay?"

As she pour it down the pot "It's almost done. Hehehe!"

And you got magically make a **Nico cloth** from the ingredient from the pot without sewing it.

"It's finished!"

Nikki now did a back flip "It worked? Woohoo!"

"This is... pretty good quality. I approve." As Flay magically stand behind him scaring the crap out of him

Jess just sigh and started to giggle "Hehe. It's so rare when it actually turns out well."

Naruto looks at her with a curious face "Rare?"

Jess looks at him as her face turn to pale and shake her hand drastically "Nnnnooothhhing it was nothing I didn't say nothing at all, hahahahaha! You're hearing things."

"Rowdy as always. What have you done now?" came the front door as they turn around they saw their Vice Principal.

"Ah Madame, you're right on time."

She looks at Flay with a serious and tired face "I told you not to call me- Ahem, well. Do you remember your promise?"

As Flay lean down covering his eye and started to chuckle "Hahahaha. Jess, show her!"

Jess step forward and hand over the **Nico cloth** to Vice principal "Vice Principal, here's the Nicro Cloth we made."

The Vice principal looks surprise "Oh, you made it! Let's see.."

"... Did you really make this yourselves?" said Vice P.

Flay look at her with pride "Of course they did. And, I didn't even help them."

Naruto look at him as his left eye twitch "you're too lazy to even help us!" Once again he was ignored as he was sulking, Nikki look at him with pity and pet his head.

"If you had, I'm sure it would have turned out much worse."

Flay started to laugh "Hahaha oh please, stop. You're making me blush."

"is not a compliment. ... Children." as she looks over flay.

"Y-yes?" said Vayne

The Vice P. look at them seriously "Do not let this success go to your head. Continue to work hard on your studies. Maybe have a bad example as your leader is not so bad..."

"Umm... So then, are we allowed to use this place?" ask vayne

"I... made promise. So I must keep it." ( _Hopefully I didn't make a mistake on letting Flay having them on their workshop)_As She look at them one last time and a glare to Flay and left.

Vayne was speechless as the group look each other will except Naruto as he still being broody.

Nikki was the first one to broke the silence "Y...woohoo!'

"Phew! We did it. Vayen!" as she jump him with a tight hug. that was making him blush.

"Y-yeah. It's all thanks to you and Nikki..."

Naruto head shot up and look at him with a deadpan face "How about me then, I did it too you know!"

Once again Vayne ignored him, making him look down with anime tears coming down from his face "Why am I being ignored what did I do to deserve this!" As Nkki once again came to his aid and pat his head with an amuse face expression on her face.

"Well done. guy and girls! Let's celebrate! Flay say with a grin that is plaster on his face

"Oh ho! Falya's treating us?" said Nikki with a happy face.

Naruto look at him with a glean in his eye "YES! 100 Ramen for me let go Flay you are paying because as you said it your treat!"

Flay looks at him as his eye turn to ramen even if that was possible, as he turn back to Nikki "Indeed. You're done well. so you deserve a reward!"

Jess jump up and down "Yay! You're so generous!"

Vayne started to laugh with Naruto.

***Outside of the workshop***

The Vice P. pause "Vayne Aurelius... So he is Theofratus'..." before she moved on.

***Distant memory***

"Hmm, a black cat? You're still a kitten. Where is your mother? Or your owner? Were you abandoned? Hmm... Traveling alone can be quite boring. How 'bout it. Wanna come with me?" ask ?

"...Is that so. Then I'll have to give you a name, Uhm.. Alright. Sulpher. Your name is now Sulpher.

*** End of Distant memory***

***Workshop/Flay's cave***

Vayne and Jess are now making potion "Uhh... now we add a poisonshroom. and..."

"Is this it?" as she show a purple tiny mushrooms.\

"Yeah. We have to let it stew for about 10 minutes."

"It looks kinda bland. This speacial, red liquid'll make it look pretty."

"N-don't! We have to make it exactly how the textbook says." said Vayne as he wave his arm desperately.

Jess pouted "How boring. You're so serious about this stuff."

"isn't that the point? as his eye was cover from his eye."  
Jess heard footsteps as she turns around and found Nikki standing there.

"Sorry, I'm late! but anyways, listen up!"

Jess looks at her with a curious face "What's going on?"

"So today, we got a new transfer student in our class."

"That's rare. Especially at this time of year."

"I bet there's a secret behind it. His scent sang. Suspicious."

" I wonder what kind of person he is.." said Vayne

Flay at his own word in "I am curious, too."

Vayne looks at him with a surprise "wha"

"Please don't scare me like that..."

"Hmph, you still aren't good enough to sense my presence."

"YO"

Vayne once again clutch his heart as he got scare as he turns around and found Naruto with a big grin on his face.

Flay looks at amuse and also narrow his eye at Naruto because he didn't even felt his presence he will look check him out later "But more importantly. tell me more about this transfer student."

"Okay, so his name is Roxas and He's from famous Rosenkrantz family."

"Rosenkrantz? I think I've heard of them. That family's been researching alchemy for hundreds of years." said Jess as she put her arm close to her heart.

"Yeah, that's the one. He attend a normal school until just now. But he seemed to me like ... a snotty bastard." Inform Nikki.

"A snotty bastard from a famous family... sounds interesting! Come, Vayne!"

"Come?Where?"

"To the transfer student! We can't let the other workshops get him first!"

"Oh, so we're gonna get another friend?" ask Jess

"There's no time to waste! Hurry!" as he grab the collar of the back of Vayne uniform and rush off.

Naruto and Nikki said together at the same time "Have fun"

As for Jess "Be careful"

***Short summary of what happen to Vayne and Roxas***

**When Vayne meet Roxas he thought that he was okay guy but turns out he was a jerk to him. And when Flay wanted to recruit him to their workshop which didn't work because Tony and Renee already recruited him. Soon after that they have to get the ingredient that call huffin which only could find at the Huffin tree at ^The Heights^ As time progress We find here Roxas blocking the path to the huffin tree.**

***The height top hills***

Nikki looks at roxas"Huh, what're you doing here? Where're the other two?"

"..." Roxas went to battle stand

"...uhh? Jess was confused

"I have to hurt you guys a little. Those are my orders."

"What do you mean!"Said Jess

Vayne look rejected "You don't have to do this..."

Roxas push his hair back "I would like to see the extent of your powers, as well."

Nikki looks sad "Stop it. We don't have enough time to waste any on you!"

"If you won't fight. so be it. That won't stop me from beating you all.

Vayne looks hard at him as his will of fire had been lit "Our mana will decide our fate."

"Roxis, your blind allegiance will be your undoing..."

"Meow"(Watch out. He looks serious.)

As Sulpher jumps to vayne hands and turn into a cocoon with a red eye in the middle before releasing it turn into a battle armor.

"So that is the power of your Mana... How pathetic!"

As the battle begun Vayne moved the first as he use **Analyze** as he been lock on and couldn't moved as Vayne quikly slash him 3 times. As for Nikki she summon her friend that she made because of her beast nature she summons 4 harpylady sister and use air blade as an attack that made him suffer several damage. While Nikki was doing that Jess was search her bag when she pull out a big mace out of her bag and call out her move "**Thunder Hammer"** Lucky for Roxas he avoid it but not completely. Roxas quickly pull out his card whip and bitch slap at naruto. As Naruto look shook and look at him with death glare that scare his teammate. "You Bitch slap me, you will suffer for what you done to me!" as he use a Genjustu on roxas he use the part of one of his memories where Gai and Lee running each other and hug at the sunsets that came out of nowhere. Roxas scream as he tries to scratch his eye out and roll back and forward, the team look at Naruto with a question face "You better not know it" In the end Roxas fainted after a couple cold water spring at his face he awakend. (**AN: It a quick battle but seriously who couldn't withstand at that scene)**

"Hahaha. You're all braggy, but that's the best you can do?" asked Nikki

"It was four against one. And one of the vision that your blonde friend cast on me will hunt me forever *shudder* Beside, I accomplished my task.

Jess expression light up "Oh yeah! Let's go get the ingredient quick."

Vayne look at her "Yeah. Let's hurry."

As the group rush off. Roxas crouch down and punch the ground "Such a big difference... Just having a Mana... Damn this!

As the group heading towards the Huffin tree they could see the tree with the annoying tony and the beautiful Renee, so they rush off.

Renee looks satisfy "This should be enough."

"Yeah, and now for the finishing touch..." Said Tony with an evil grin.

"...Wait a minute. Isn't that going a little too far? Said Renee with a worry voice.

"Heh heh heh. I can already see their stupid face teary-eyed faces, hahahaha!" Tony laugh.

***Meanwhile at the top of the hill***

"Huh...?" Nikki said while her nose was sniffing around the air.

"What's wrong, Nikki?" Vayne asked.

"The wind feels hot... maybe it's just me."

We're almost there, guys. We can see it from... ^Gasp^" Jess look with horror.

As the tree burns Tony laugh at their horror faces.

"Oh no! The tree..." Nikki said as tears pour down.

"This is terrible.." Jess said with horror expression.

Tony have a smirk on his face "Well, well, well. And after coming a~ll this way..."

Naruto hair was covering his eye but if you look closely his eye turn to blue to dark purple and have a menacing aura but he kept it at bay and his final thought he's gonna pay dearly."

Renee look at them with a companionship "Sorry. I tried to stop him."

Suddenly Roxas appear shook to his soul "This..."

"Heh heh, welcome back. Thanks for buying us time. Here's your stuff. As he show it to Roxas.

"... You did this?" Roxas asked.

"Look at their faces! Haha man I feel so much better."

Roxas was speechless.

"Did you really have to do this?" Nikki ask

Roxas face was frown upon "This is..."

"Plants have lives, too! I'll never forgive you for this, this..."

"Nikki enough he didn't know that Bastard was going to do that anyways there's no point right know ok" as Naruto came in and hug her from behind and was still glaring at him wondering if it was okay to kill him."

Renee looks sad "Even I don't like this... Let's just get outta here."

"Yeah, alright. Hey Roxas you still gotta synthesize this when we get back."

"How horrible... The tree didn't do anything wrong." Jess said with her face have a frown.

"Those guy're the worst." Nikki yelled.

"... Indeed, that was vile. There's nothing else I can say about that." Roxas said as his eye were cover by his hair.

"...Let's go home. I don't even care about the exam anymore." Nikki said as she slowly started to walk back.

"Yeah. There's nothing we can do about it." said Jess as she slowly follow Nikki.

Vayne slowly walk up to the tree, as Naruto stay where he was and stare at the tree with a frown on his face.

"This is so messed up... Why did they have to go this far?" ask Vayne while looking at the tree.

"Meow"(Helpless souls. Such is an alchemist...)

"I don't think all alchemist are like that..."

"Meeow (All the alchemist I know are good for nothings.)

"So... is this tree dead"

"Meow meow" (Most likely. If I could, I would save it, but...)

"Yeah... If I could..."

Then all suddenly there was a bright light that made Naruto look at vayne there he was floating in mid air as he use his **Rinnegan** to see mana flowing around him and then he saw the soul of the tree was sending back toward the dead tree as the old tree broke and a new stem coming out from the ground. He was gonna ask question but Sulpher block the path saying he's use this unconsciously as he remember the time when he was also have a seal that was name fur ball or other known as kyubbi. He knew that it'll take a while to grow so he walk back to the academy.

***Hallways***

As Vayne was walking towards to his classroom.

"There he is!" Nikki yelled.

We finally found you! Geesh. you're so late!" Jess said

"Huh? What's with you two?" Vayne ask

"You don't know yet? Um..." Jess said as she was trying to explain on something about miracle worker or somethings.

"Shouldn't we get Naruto?" asked Vayne.

"We don't know where he is, anyways let's go already!" Said Nikki.

*** The Heights***

"The tree... It's back to normal?" said Vayne

Jess look at him with a smile "The whole school's been talking about it all morning."

"But...How?"

Nikki jumps in the conversation "Who knows. Maybe one of the teachers secretiy fixed it?"

"Wow... I didn't know that was possible."

"Well, what are we waiting for? We better get our ingredients too." said Jess as she was standing closed to him.

"Yay! Looks like we'll make it in time to turn it in!" Nikki yell as she was started to run off.

Sulpher just listen at their conversation as he and Naruto knows the truth.

As they were at the tree picking their Huffin for the project. A green short elf-ish came along with a giant acorn tied at his back. Tug Nikki shirt from behind.

Nikki jump a feet away and turn around "Whoa! What the hell are you!"

Vayne looks at her with a question mark at top of his head "Huh, what's wrong? You only get scared when Naruto pops somewhere and grope your butt some other times the tail and you don't usually scare easily."  
"Is this... a Mana?" ask Jess.

Mana of tree "Th...k...u...Tr...fi..."

Vayne tilted his head "What's it saying?"

"I don't know... He sounds really shy, though" said Jess

"I think he's thanking us for fixing the tree." said Nikki

"Oh, can you understand what he's saying?"

"Umm, kinda."

"But... we didn't fix it." said Vayne

"Yeah, so you don't have to worry about it."

Mana ot Tree "U-u-u...gr...wi..u..."

"Huh? I told you, it's okay."

"What's he saying now?"said jess

"He wants to come with us to show his gratitude."

Vayne was shock "With us...?"

Jess looks happy "This should work out since Nikki's not bound to a Mana yet, right?"

"Huh, Me?" as Nikki tail went up as stiff as a pole.

"Yeah, Me and Vayne already have Mana, so..."

"I see, umm... Are you okay with that?"

Mana of tree "...e"

"Okay! Awesome!"

"Aw...ome!"

As they touch their hand together and make a pact so Know she can summon beast because of her mana.

As the group went back and created their project **Dietary Fiber**. "Alright, it's done!" said Jess hair was a bit frizzy.

"Look at the time We need to hurry..."

"Let's take it to the teacher, quick!"

***Hallway***

"I'm glad we made it." said Vayne as he was scratching his neck.

"Yep, he said the quality wasn't bad, either."

"And I was so worried at one point." Said Nikki

"Oh..."

Roxis came through the hallway and stop right at their group and stare at Vayne.

"What? Say something." she screach at roxis face.

"... Did you finish the exam?"

"we just turned it in, thank you very much! Too bad for you, huh!"

"I didn't intend for that to happen yesterday. I didn't think they were..."

"What! Are you trying to tell us you're not a bad guy?"

"..."

Jess hold her shoulder "Nikki, calm down.."

I was in such a good mood cuz we passed, but now you ruined it! Let's go! As Nikki stomp off to cool down.

"O-okay..."

"Vayne..."

"Huh"

"I apologize for yesterday. I'm sorry."

"Um, don't apologize to me."

"But don't worry for some reason Tony was hiding at our Workshop and saying that there was a devil following him everywhere because I witnessed that each step he take there were a metal pot and one time there were rock Lance coming out from the ground and Just last hour all his underwear been place at Melanie's drawer so you don't have to worry to pay back to him it seem Karma or mother nature is punishing him."

Vayne sweat drop at that explanation it has Naruto all over it.

"Also I have to make this clear, I hate you."

As Roxis turn around and march back wherever he came from.

Vayne look down at Sulpher " I wonder why... Did I do something to him?"

"Meow, mew"(Who Knows? I don't understand how you humans think)

***Workshop***

Back at the workshop Nikki was suprise that Naruto was there with just rags as it means all worn out, as his mouth was full of noodles as he was looking at her.

"Where the heck were you, did you know that we just completed the homework assignment, and why are your clothes are dirty?" He gulp his food and put the empty cup in the trash.

Naruto scratch his head with a grin on his face "Well I was training at some graveyard and got lost after that I was trying to look for exit until I was attack by a dragon and pretty much we fought and I won of course but it was good time for warm up I should try it again if I remember where it was, [ even though I was actually trying to find a better opponent and also good things I send a couple shadow clones to punish Tony of the wicked.} anyways good I see that I don't have to go with you guy everywhere you guys go, beside I see that you make a pact with Mana of tree."

Nikki was suprise that he know "how did you know?"

"I smell the tree with you before you were fish smell in not in mean kinda of way I mean the kind one not the stinky one."

***Distant Memory***

"Huh, you're tired? We're almost there. We should be able to see the town soon. This may be a hard journey for a kitten like you, but it's almost over, I want to use this... these alchemy skils to help as many people as I can. That is why I had to get out of that cramped lab... Said ?.

***End of Distant memory***

**Sorry I didn't post this sooner just wanted to finish this chapter and writhing other fanfiction about NarutoxOne Piece and NarutoxPokemon. And I have couple Mana I want Naruto to pact but I can't decide I guess I'll Poll close to the end of the first year of academy.**


	8. Horror Night

**Horror Night**

***Summer Break, Somewhere***

"Ok so where am I again seriously I am lost" Said Naruto as he was looking around the graveyard since it was summer break he could train and fight as much as he want but the suck part is that they are all weak even the big dragon won't be put up a fight with my strongest jutsu, maybe I should create a new jutsu again.

Then suddenly a harpy came and try attack him again. "You know it flattering that you want me so badly but really you are getting annoying as his right arm is down and his left clutch his right **Fuuton: Ketatamashii Aori (Piercing Gust)** as his right hand cover in wind that form like a drill made of wind, as he rush off like Lee in his 2nd gate as he doge all of her attack and stab right in chest making it vaporize.

"Dang, that still hurt I need to still to fix that problems, maybe I should put a glove so it does less damage" as Naruto clutch his right arm because it is cover with slash mark from that jutsu.

Naruto start walking again when suddenly he felt like a shuriken coming towards him from the back so he quickly draw his blade and block it and flung it back towards the user which was Flay as he was grinning at him.

"So is there any reason you attack your own comrade, Flay?"

"Whahahaha, I was just testing you on the way of justice."

"Is that so will then excuse me but I have to go back to upgrade my blade since you see my blade is worn out and have a bunch of dent" As he finish the sentence he was about to walk again until Flay call him out.

"YOU do know that you can use **Wings of Icarus **to go back right?" Flay said with a big grin.

Naruto face drop, he look back with a nervous grin as scratch his neck, he then reach down to his pouch and use **Wings of Icarus** and flew off.

Flay stay there as he see Naruto flew off. "I see you are strong maybe stronger than me. Hmmm Hahahaha, this will be interesting and I don't think he even have a mana yet, so the only question is when will he get his mana right partner."

Suddenly a light appear and standing there was the Gold mana. "I agree but there is a foul energy surrounding him and very pleasant energy too, it is kinda confusing what kind of person is he."

"Hahaha, I don't know but I do know one thing that he's unpredictable guy." as Flay reach his pocket and pull out an orange book and giggle in perverted way. The golden mana sweatdrop at what he just witnessed and disappeared.

***Athanor Room***

Naruto was standing there looking towards all of blade that he could make even though he have all _Seven Swordsmen of the Mist blade_ and finally after all the decade he finally re-created Bee fighting style as he have ask the Kumokage for the broken blade and fixed it and of course he seal it in his tattoo on his left shoulder. The blade he had will he bought it so know he going to melt his blade to get better blade after he created.

***2 hours later***

He finally completed. His blade is cover in black and bloody red in a wavy pattern, have no guard, and his hilt was cover in dawn and at the end was a short chain that is wrapt at the end in black cloth that touches the floor. And the blade called **Muramasa.**

***Days went by and Finally almost at the end of the summer is where we begin at the workshop***

Jess smile "Yay! All our homework's done!"

Vayne rub his Hair "Good job."

Nikki was biting her necklace "Ohhhh, I wanna play outside so bad.."

Naruto came behind her and hug her "It's ok we all want to get out, but at least we're all together, I mean most of us that lousy Flay is no where around."

Nikki blush that make Hinata's blush a shamed. Naruto notice this and came face to face close to kissing her.

"Are you okay, your face is red, are you sick?" Naruto ask as he tilted his head.

Vayne and Jess chuckle at Naruto for being dense for love.

"Not just yet" said Jess

"Huh" As Nikki forgotten all about the close contact "But, we're done with homework and have nothing else to do."

"We can make medicine! I want one that'll magnify cavity pain 10 times!"

Naruto look at her with a question mark on top of his head [Why do you want to do that? You know what I don't wanna know.]

"What the hell do you plan to do with that?" Nikki asked.

"You guys have too much free time on your hands." said Flay as he came through the door.

Everyone looks surprise of course Nikki broke the silence.

"Oh, Hey Flay. You came in through the door today. How rare..."

Jess notice that Flay have a smile "You look pretty happy, What's going on?"

"I'm here to save you all. I've prepared some entertainment for you."

Vayne looks at him with a question mark "Entertainment?"

"Indeed. You've heard about the recent ghost sightings around campus, right?"

Jess join in the conversation "Yeah. One of our classmates was talking about it."

Naruto looks at him "Oh, don't tell me you want us to go catch it.."

"Don't be silly. I've planned a horror night for you!"

Jess was happy " A horror night? Sounds like fun."

"There are scary stories about places on campus. You will go to each one."

"I've never done anything like this. Is it really that fun?" asked Vayne as Naruto also wonder if that is fun too?"

"I love scary stories." said Jess as she rub her hand evilly.

Nikki went back to normal even though Naruto is still hugging her "I guess it'll kill time. Though, Flay set it up, so who knows."

"It can't be that bad.." said Jess

"Here are the stories that go with each place. Read them as you walk around."

As the group left Flay was the only one at the workshop.

"Heh heh heh. The rest should go as planned..."

There first stop was outside of the academy so they follow the instruction and went to the old schoolhouse.

They were inside of the school close to where they fought lore beast.

Naruto look around "The Old schoolhouse..."

"Typical... but very scary story-ish." said Jess.

Nikki didn't bother much. "So, what kinda rumor do we have here? I bet it's a ghost."

"Hold on um..."

"Ah here it is, There are rotten planks here that collapse just from stepping on them.

"...That's not the kind of scary I was expecting." said Nikki with a disappointed voice.

"Oh, there's more to it. Once, a student fell through and got hurt."

Vayne joins in the conversation "Did he die and now his spirit haunts this place?"

"Nope. It was only a minor scrape."

Nikki was disappointed "This is stupid..."

"But one week later, the wound began to swell and his ankle puffed up."

Naruto join in the conversation "I'm not sure I like where this story's heading..."

"The nurse at the time saw it was bad, and cut open the wound. And then... A wave of termite larvae came spilling out!"

Naruto and Nikki shudder and huddle together afraid when it is going to happen.

Vayne just said "Ewww"

"They say the eggs probably got in through the wound and hatch inside. And ever since then, the Old Schoolhouse has been shut down..."

Vayne look at her "It's scary, but not the kind of scary story I was expecting."

"Yeah" Jess said as she was also disappointed.

Nikki broke out Naruto hugs much to disappointed from being separate from Nikki. "It's completely wrong! Let's just get out of here! I'm gonna be sick."

As she walk off. Naruto yell off to her "Oh, and be careful where you walk..."

Crash! "Gnyaaahh...!"

"... Nevermind."

As Naruto walk off to help her and went back to the academy and decided to check on the infirmary.

"It's so dark... The nurse must've gone home already." said Vayne.

"There's a rumor about this place?" said Nikki as she look around."

"Let's see... it says the story is called, "The Bloody Infirmary." " One night, a student walked in and found a pool of blood on the floor."

"Typical..." once again Nikki was disappointed.

"A made-up story, you think?" asked Vayne

"Of course it is. If it were true, It'd be a huge problem..."

Crrreeeek"

"Eep!" As she jump and hold on to Naruto who was surprise from the action.

"What happen?" ask Naruto.

"It felt like... I just stepped in some sort of liquid..."

Jess join in "No way..." as she took a step ^Squash^ "Ahh!" as she jump towards Vayne and hold him in his neck.

"You too...?" asked Vayne

"S-someone just spilled water on the floor, right?" said Nikki as she was scared.

"Y-yeah. That's gotta be the trick!" said Jess

"W-well, I', gonna turn on the lights, okay?" said Vayne as he put her down.

"Is someone in here? said ?  
Everyone scream except for Naruto since he is use to it from his experience.

As the door open there stood Melanie "Oh, It's you three..."

Nikki was shivering "Miss Melanie... Please don't scare us like that..."

"What are you doing here this time at night?"

Naruto looks at her "We were force to go to entertain ourselves by telling scary stories pick by Flay, so if you want to blame on someone it Flay."

"Scary stories? Ah, I see."

Nikki looks at Miss. Melanie "Oh but you should know, I think someone spilled water on the floor."

"Don't worry Miss. Melanie, we'll clean it up before we leave. I'll turn the lights on." said Vayne as he was stepping towards the light switch.

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Um..Before you turn on the lights, will you smell my perfume?"

"We can smell it later... eh,hr?" said Nikki as she was getting dizzy."

"Nikki? What's wrong... ^yawn^" said Naruto as he was scratching his eye.

"I'm so...Sleepy..." said Vayne as it was getting harder to stand.

"Night night." said Jess as she was instantly knockout.

"waky waky" said Melanie.

"...Huh?" said Vayne as he rub his eye.

Jess yawn as she strench her sore body.

"Ahh, my head's all spinny..." said Nikki as she was coming her hair with her nails.

"Rise and shine, Did you sleep well?" asked Melanie.

"Huh?...This..where are we again?" asked Naruto.

"The Infirmary. I found you three sleeping here. I was quite confused."

"Sleeping? Why would we..." asked Jess.

"We were having a horror night, and then, umm..." said Nikki as she scratch her head in confusion since she couldn't remember.

"You shouldn't wander around so late just because it's summer break."

"We're sorry..." said Naruto.

"If you go back now. I won't report you to your teachers. Okay?"

"Okay... Then, excuse us."

As the group left Melanie left to think [...How did anyone know about this? I need to be more careful from now on...]

***Music Room***

As the group enter the room.

"The musice room.." said Naruto with a calm voice.

"So do the instruments start playing on their own?" asked Nikki.

"Nope. It says, the eyes on the composer'sportrait on the wall start glowing." explain Jess.

"Oh that? I already know the trick."

"Huh?" said Vayne.

"See, I knew it. There's a tack stuck in each eye." said Nikki.

"Ohh, I get it now.."

"There're always pranksters who do this kinda suff." explain Nikki.

"It's kinda boring when we figure it out so quickly."

"But it better than being scared." said Vayne.

"Let's take them o.. Aaaahhh!" Nikki scream!"

"Ahhh! What?" Said Naruto.

"I took the tacks out and then... it cried tears of blood! Nnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooo!" said Nikki as she ran off.

"Tears of Blood...?" said Naruto

"She's right!" said Jess

"Wait... This isn't blood... It's just rusty water." explain Vayne.

"Oh I see A flsk was hidden back there and the tacks punctured it." said Jess

"Nikki it's alright... and she's gone." said Naruto.

"What should we do about this?" asked Jess.

"Let's just leave it like this. Let's keep it a secret from Nikki too." said Naruto.

"Good idea." said Jess and Vayne just nod his head.

***Resource Center***

"Hmmm, It's dark. I can't see much in here. What's the story with this place?" ask Nikki.

"Umm...the skeleton sings at night." said Jess

"That sucks!" said Naruto.

Jess scream for some reason.

"W-what?" ask Nikki.

"There's... A person, on the floor..."

As the group went closer in the center of the room.

"It's Roxis!" said Naruto.

"Hey, you better not be dead." said Nikki

"It looks like he just fainted... He's faming at the mouth."

"Why is he lying here?" ask Vayne."

"Maybe he saw a ghost and got scared!" said Nikki.

"Hahaha no way!" said Jess

"Let's just take him to the infirmary for now." said Vayne

"We could just leave him here." said Nikki.

"No we can't. He might get sick from sleeping here too long."

"^sigh^ You're too kind." said Naruto.

As the group left and drag Roxis away from the Resource center something or someone was there because behind the counter their standing there was a pink teddy bear with a red bow tie around its neck. As it start hover the ground and appear the ghost girl. she have a school uniform and have a red bow tie and her hair is light purple. "Heheheh" said ? as she start flow away."

***Plaza* **

"I think we're just about done with all of 'em." said Nikki

"Yep We went to all the places on Flay's memo." said Jess

"But it wasn't all that scary, and it eas okay for killing time too" said Naruto.

A scream echo through the plaza.

"Huh, what was that?" ask Vayne.

"Finally gotcha! I was getting tired of waiting. Huh?" said Flay.

"You! Uh... what are you doing here!" said Flay.

"Uhh, we just finished your list of scary stories.." said Vayne.

"More importantly, did you just hear that scream?" said Jess.

"Indeed. I just assumed it was one of you. What's going on?" said Flay.

"How the hell are we supposed to know? said Naruto.

"Let's go find out!" said Nikki.

As the group ran off. Leaving Flay there. "That's odd... Did she scare the wrong person?"

***Resource Center***

When the group got there they saw the girl so they ask her if she was the one who scream."

"We just heard a scream. Was it you?" said Vayne.

"Ahh... I don't know what to do... It came out of nowhere. and took him..." said Nemu

"Calm down. Tell us what happened... From the very beginning." Said Naruto.

"Um, okay... You see, I invited Riggs to come test his courage with me. So we were wandering around, looking for the ghost. But then, all of a sudden, a monster appeared and dragged riggs away..." said Nemu.

"Dragged hi-... And you just watched?" yell Nikki.

"Uh... yeah."

"What about riggs, where did it take him?" ask Jess.

About that time Flay came.

"Deep inside the Resource Center..."

"Well, I guess it is cruel to make a girl go after him alone." said Naruto.

"We'll go look for him." said Jess

"Okay, let's go." said Vayne as the group left through the door to go deeper of Recourse center.

Flay standing there watching as the last group left. "Most imexpected. At least it's more interesting this way."

Suddenly a girl with a bear in her hand came through the wall.

"Ahhhhh! Gh-ghost!" screamed Nemu.

"Ah, perfect timing. I was just about to go find you."

"I'm so tired of waiting I was so bored, I scared some boy in glassed." said the mysterious ghost.

"Sorry about that. Something unexpected came up. You see..." As Flay explain the ghost girl what happen.

"Oh my, Why does everything have to be so difficult?"

"If something happens [which won't because I have a feeling Naruto will protect them], we'll never hear the end of it. I need your help."

"But I'm sleepy from waiting so long... Can it wait till tomorrow?"

"Negative, This requires immediate action."

"Okay, then... You know, lack of sleep is bad for the skin..."

As those two left, Numa left to last thought [So there's really are...]

***As the group went further through the Recourse center underground and fought tons of Deing spirit and witches, etc. As they gather tons of items and experiences and finally they are at the last floor where we find the monster and the kid.**

"There he is!" said Nikki

There laying at the ground was the student unconscious with a monster standing it beside it.

The monster "Bwaaaahhh!"

"What should we do? We can't leave him here." said Vayne.

"Oh my, what's all the commotion about?" said ?

"Hey, get back her! It's dange... Wait. What!" said Nikki

"She's, floating in thin air? Is she-" said Jess

"Hahaha" As Flay came through the group "Don't worry. She's not an enemy."

"But... she is a ghost, right?" said Naruto.

"Indeed. I asked her to help me to try to scare you guys but..."

"Naughty boy, you know this isn't allowed." said the ghost

"Bwahhh, Bwahhh..." said monster

"I know how you feel, but you can't go around kidnapping students."

"Bwahhh..."

"What are they talking about?" said Vayne

"Meow" (That monster seems to be in love with that ghost."

"Mmmeooww" (He hadn't seen her in a while, and became insanely jealous.)

"I see..."

"Welll, we're gonna take him home now okay?"

"Bwaaaahhh!"

"Oh no. I can't let you do that."  
"Bwahhh..."

"Hmm, How should we settle this? Flay, please teach him a lesson."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm, He's being so selfish right now. Oh, and take this boy home."

"I don't really like carrying guys around..."

"I can't do it by myself."

"Hmm, then it can't be helped... Vayne. Take care of the monster!"

"What, but..."

As Flay rush to riggs side and drag him out of there.

"Bwaah! Bwwwwwwwaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahh! Stop yelling at me!"

The monster looks at them. As the group did their fighting stance to fight.

The monster was kind of robotic being whit a pink armor and shield. have a big saw sword. and have a heart for it eye pink beard and an antenna for ears.

As Vayne start it battle as he use **Analysis. **Nikki then came and bash the Fallen lover in the head then in the stomach. Jess reach down in her bag and threw a vase that is highly explosive and a text book. But then the fallen lover attack by using **Love hurricane **as he toss the sword in the air and spins at top of the group making a pink tornado that was slicing them up. Then Naruto came in and use **Tri-slash** as he disappear and reappear behind the monster carving him with a the slash (**AN: Like hack gu tri edge**). Then Vayne appear from the top and have like a claw and touch the ground making it torn appear from the ground calling it **Eluding thorn**, as the torn retrace back to Vayne hand. Nikki then launch her ball of chain and spin it hitting him multiple times. And Jess then summon her mana iris and use **Healing Echo a. **As for Naruto he use **Gale slash** and a burst of wind hit it target as the fallen lover attack Nikki by love attack basically he slash her. Then Vayne struck his sword towards the ground and call out it name **Blade Pillar** as a bunch of blade struck towards the top and ending it as the fallen lover collapse.

"Bwah..." as it ran off.

"Good work. You guys were amazing! And so strong..."

"Of course they are. I expect much out of them." said Flay

"But was that really okay? Wasn't that monster your friend?" asked Vayne

"Oh, don't worry. Naughty boys need to be punished."

"Oh..."

"Hahaha! Being popular is a tough job, isn't it?"

"That's not funny! Ughh!"

"Uh, Flay, care to introduce this lovely ghost lady here?" ask Naruto

"Oh, I completely forgot, it's kinda long, so let's go back to the workshop."

***Workshop***

"So flay, this is your workshop? It's a lot cleaner than I expected." said ghost girl.

"Of course it is I haven't even used it once all year."

"Let me guess since you are in your second year meaning that you just stole tony project to make it yours didn't you?" said Naruto as Flay just whistle avoiding his looks.

"Flay, hurry up and introduce her." said Nikki.  
"Oh right. This lady here is Pamela, a ghost who's lived here for years."

"Hehehe. Nice to meet you." said Pamela

"Years? We're been here for 6 months already. How come we-" said Jess but was interrupted by Flay. 

"Pamela's like our summer feature. It's a tradition to hide her from the freshmen until summer. And then we scare the new kids during summer break.

"I just couldn't wait this year. I scared a few people early."

"Flay, won't you introduce these children to me, too?"

"The pink hair is Jess. The furry animal is Nikki. The blond guy is Naruto. and The guy is Vayne."

"Pink hair...?"

"Furry animal..?"

"Okay I am used to call being the blond guy."

"Ooh, Vayne, huh? ^stare^

"Y-yes, Miss Pamela...?"

"Oh dear, don't call me Miss. That's so formal. Just call me Pamela."  
"Oh Okay."

"I've decided. I'm gonna join your workshop."

"Whaaa!" said Jess

***Distant memory***

"Oh, what a coincidence. I didn't expect to meet you here."

"Like hell this is a coincidence. I came out here to meet you. You never even sent a single letter."

"It would never reach you, even if I had. Those guys would just rip it up."

"That's true... Oh, is he yours?"

"He's my traveling companion. Being alone's not all fun and games.

"Is that so? You've changed."

"Care to join me?"

"Are you kidding? I have things to take care of..."

***End of Distant Memory***

**Hope you like it. Review please **


End file.
